The Sholaer's
by Gami1x2
Summary: 1x2, 3x4, ZxT, 5x?. Everyone must go through challanges of servival in there live. The G boys are no different in that asspect...but throw wings, and a dome into the picture and things just get better from there.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, not making more off story so don't sue. 

Warnings: Boarder line NCS, abuse, slavery, angst, wild instincts, Original Creatures ((Not really lol)) Language barriers, captivity, violence. Meant for a mature audience of 18 or older.

Pairings: My usual, with a surprise. 1x2, 3x4, ZxT, 5x? (no not Sally)

**A/N: When I first wrote the preserve it had started out like this, but I changed it to what it is now, but I liked this idea so much that I am going to finish it. A Sholaer is a creature I made up one night when I was trying to get to sleep. They have human bodies with large, LARGE, wings, fangs teeth, clawed hands and feet, and a thick lion like tail. They don't use magical powers, though they are strong and violent creatures. They are only males, and have never been females, though I had barrowed this idea from three other stories I liked the idea. However they are more bird then human, meaning they've got better eyes sight, smell, and hearing, there bones are hallow allowing flight and they are lighter then they look. There are two types; the studs or the dominants, and the bearers or submissive's. A clan consists of usually ten or more members at the top is the Alpha and his mate. Also no one is allowed to bear children until the Alpha's mate has hatched a dominant child, all other hatchlings will be killed until then. And yes they lay eggs three to a clutch; the dominant hatchling will kill the other babies much to the distress of the bearer and the joy to the Alpha. So you see violent, bloodthirsty creatures. Okay enough babble on with the story.**

**The Sholaer's**

Prologue

Small feet thumped lightly on the bedded forest floor in a quickened pace. The small child ran as quickly as he could, loose white silk cloths waved around his body, small thick braid whipped behind him,and two premature wings, one black, one white, rested loosely on his back, the child wishing he could use them to escape the hunters that were gaining on him. Without warning the eight year old child tripped, knocking the wind from his lungs. He struggled to get up but the sounds of booted feet surrounded him. He looked up and saw six large men surrounding him.

"Looky wha' we have 'ere fella's. A poor lil' Sholaer." A rather large and oily man said, most of his teeth missing. The child looked at the man in confusion. Hating himself for not know the human language. He was picked up off the ground by his wings, painfully. He slashed out at the men with his sharp nailed fingers and toes and tried to bit the man's hands with his fanged teeth.

"Jhaer ti kai, Cestal." He screamed out. ((Let me go, Human.)) The man laughed and the small child was forced into a cage, along with three more Sholaer's. Them all being children. The man stuck his face close to the cage, blowing smoke from his cigar into the faces of the scared and crying faces of the Sholaer children.

"No use is talkin', can't understan' ya anyway." The man said with a laugh. The Sholaer dressed in white, who had just been put into the cage lashed out at the man, missing and hitting the burning cigar with his small hand. He cried out and cradled his burned palm. The man laughed again. "Stupid thin's arn't they?" The man asked, the others nodded and laughed.

"Jhaer ti kai, Cestal, os ai'jh vor os syr or." ((Let me go, Human, or I'll kill you.)) The small Sholaer child threatened. The men only stood and another helped in lifting the cage and the men left the forest. The two toned winged boy looked at the others. "Why don't you do anything?" He asked. Of course the humans couldn't understand what he was saying.

"We have tried, they don't understand us. They think we are stupid and uneducated." A boy said who had spike black hair and dark blue feathered wings. The others nodded. "They are going to trade us for something called tyli ((money)), they say that we are worth fortunes." He added. The white clad figure looked the men who were closer, up and down. There were like ox, large muscled beast.

"You can understand them?" He asked. The black haired boy nodded.

"A little. My clan has told me of how they capture us and trade us as slaves. They are strong and cruel." He said.

"Can you speak their language?" The boy asked. The other shook his head sadly.

"Why would you want to talk with them anyway, they would just think it a trick and I think the attention that would bring would be unwanted." The boy said.

"I must get back home." The smaller boy added.

"There is no home Duo, the hunters burned it, they killed most of the adults." This time another boy had spoken up. His hair and feathers were a bright sunny yellow tipped in black, and red. The boy dressed in white looked at his friend, noticing him for the first time.

"They caught you Solo?" Duo said, Solo nodded ashamed. "If they could catch the son of the king guard then hope is lost." Duo said sadly.

"Please, my prince, my friend, everything will be okay." Solo said, the cage jerked violently and the children were thrown to their backs. They ignored it the best they could.

"I will never be mated now." A tear fell down Duo's cheek. "I have failed my mother and my father." He whispered.

"Being mated is not something an eight year old should be thinking about, even as a prince." Solo barked out. Duo turned away from his friend and starred out the bars. Sitting with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around his face.

"I will be free from this." He whispered. "I will wait for my time and I will kill these filthy humans. On my mother's grave." Duo said darkly. Solo and the others sat as far away from the prince as possible, giving him his space. This caused the humans to laugh. They were making a camp and the cage was near enough to the fire for the children to be warm.

"Looks like TwoToneain't popular amongst his ow' kin'." The man laughed out. Another laughed out near by.

"Maybe the others are jealous of his looks." He said with a cracking voice, like the words were hard to get past his throat. That made all the men laugh. Duo just ignored them and glared dangerously.

**-----(end prologue)-----**

So let me know what you think….


	2. New Hopes

-1Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue.

Warnings: See prologue

Pairing: See prologue

**A/N: This story is something of a treasure to me, and the story is copy written so no one can take it, i'll have original character pictures and a manga up soon, i'll give the web address later on.**

Chapter One: New Hopes

**-----(Ten Years later)-----**

Duo looked up from his place in the small cage, his muscles crapped and his back sore. His wings longing to push the wind lift into the skies and fly away from this hell. The bells to the shop went off, his eyes were narrowed in a deadly glare. It was three old men, one that looked like he had gone threw a blender, parts of him metal, his hand and leg, and the rest scared and wrinkled; one looked like a walking mushroom with a sharp hooked nose poking out; the third was a fat one with oiled black hair and his mustache stuck up at odd angles.

Duo watched as the three old men looked around the 'pet' store. With the animals with no eyes, all fur; the small animals with seven legs, and others with two, five, eight. This pet store of the odd and the strange. Duo felt himself out of place here, he wasn't that odd, he looked more like a human then an animal, though he knew that to the humans he was more animal then human.

The mushroom spotted him and pointed him out to the others, who in turn smiled and looked for the shop keeping. Duo knew he was the only Sholaer in the shop had always been the only one. The men who had caught him had sold him to the 'pet' seller nine years ago, after having been in the men's hands for a year. Duo had made sure to never make any one want him by scaring them, though they couldn't understand the Sholaer, they didn't like how violent he would act in the cage. He would do the same if these fools planned on buying him, and like everyone else they would leave or buy another type of pet.

To Duo's great dismay, the old men, and the shop keeper came towards his cage. Duo listened closely even though he only new very few worlds. None of which the men spoke of now.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any females, in fact I have never seen a female." He said with a small laugh. Everyone who entered his shop looking for a Sholaer had wanted a female, hearing that they were rare.

"That is because they do not exist." The black haired man said stating a fact.

"Really, how do they reproduce?" He asked curiously, slightly disgusted at the thought.

"That is what we are trying to find out. we already have six in our growing clan, but the Alpha won't allow offspring and won't mate, or allow the others to mate. A vicious brute he is. Every time any of the Sholaer's even start getting a little too close and he beats them. We think it has something to do with pecking order, if the Alpha mates first then the others will be allowed." The mushroom said. The pet shop owner looked shocked.

"Really...Well Tone here is a little violent himself, a little beauty but violent none the less. I've had him for nine years now and he scares away anyone who is remotely interested. I was planning on just taking him out back and finishing him off, seeing as no one wants him. Spent a pretty Tyli on him too." The man said. Duo had a feeling that what the guy had just said was bad, specially how the old men reacted to it, though they didn't say anything, only made faces.

The mushroom man bent down and looked into the cage, only to fall on his butt when a filed nailed hand slashed at him. Mushroom caught the hand and examined the nails. His eyes narrowing in anger.

"You cut his nails!" He said, he sounded upset.

"He was scratching people, almost killed one." The shop owner said. "Look I keep all my pets here with there nails trimmed, it's a safety measure." The old men nodded and Duo pulled his hand away roughly. "Also had to clip his wings, tried to fly away a few times." the men looked shocked.

"And he let you let you touch his wings?" The metal handed man asked. The shop keeper shook his head.

"Had to put him sleep to do it." The man said.

"Can we see his wings?" Mushroom asked. "We'll help you take him out of course." The man said at the site of the owners face. He nodded and handing mushroom man the key and pulled a few ropes off the nearby wall. Duo saw the ropes and backed away as far as he could in his cage. He saw that the old men didn't take the ropes but were going to open the cage without it he smirked and got onto his hunches preparing to make a run for it. Then...

"Air'm ojae shi shyl's ces o, Shaerorer." ((We won't hurt you, Beautiful)). Mushroom man said. Duo's eyes widened in shock, along with the shop keepers, and he fell back against the cage.

"You can speak Sholaer?" The shop keeper asked.

"A very little." Mushroom man said. Duo didn't understand what he said then to the shop keeper and when the cage was opened he threw himself at the men and grabbed on desperately.

"Vaeri, jhaer ti kai, kaer ti or os caesi. Ai shal sai kai cysti." ((Please, let me go, get me out of here. I want to go home.)) Duo all but cried digging into the mans white coat. The Mushroom man wrapped his arms around the trembling creature in his arms.

"How long has it been since you've had another Sholaer in your shop?" The partly metal man asked.

"Tone is my first and only?" he said.

"No wonder he is clinging to you G. It's been nine years since he's heard his own tongue." the partly metal man said.

"Shh, shh tar pyrn." (calm down). Duo looked up at the man with watery eyes.

"Vaeri jhaer ti kai cysti." ((Please let me go home.)) Duo pleaded.

"Why do you call him Tone?" the black haired man asked. The shop keeper lifted the loose cloth around Duo's wings to show the old men that one was black and the other was white.

"Short for Two-Tone." The shop keeper said. The old men smiled.

"We have another like this at the dome, he's our Alpha." G said, forcing Duo onto his back. Duo struggled violently completely unsure of what was happening, the men had ignored him and were still taking to the shop keeper. G starred rubbing Duo's stomach with just the tips of his fingers.

""Rnaer, myr...rnaer." ((Wait, stop...what.)) Duo's eyes closed and he drifted to sleep, much to the surprise of the shop keeper.

"How-" G interrupted him.

"The only way to calm them with out drugs. They stomachs are sensitive and this puts them to sleep within minutes, though it doesn't seem to work on the Alpha he just seems to get more agitated, so we are starting to think that it's the semi's that are effected like this." G said he stood and lifted Duo from the floor, cradling the now eighteen year old Sholaer in his arms.

"Semi's?" The shop keeper asked.

"Yes the bearers, we think, it's only a-"

"G you talk to much….We will take him. Two million Tyli." He said, the shop keeper nodded in excitement, though a little disappointed that he couldn't find out more about the Sholaer.

"More then what I was asking for him, but appreciated." He said, taking the Tyli without hesitation.

**-----(in the labs of the doctors)-----**

Duo woke slowly. Then sat bolt upright when he remembered what had happened. They could speak his language. Duo looked around and found himself in white elegant garments like he use to wear, and in a white empty room. Even the bed he was on was covered in white sheets and blanket. His head shot to the door as it slid open and mushroom man walked in. Duo smiled, happily. Finally someone who would understand him.

"Shaesi eis Ai?" ((Where am I?)) Duo asked.

"In the Gundam Domes." G answered in human. Duo shied away from him. "Ai pyl's cyrn tes Sholaer." ((I don't know much Sholaer.)) Duo turned away and frowned. He had thought that he was going to be free. He had grabbed onto this man with his life wanting freedom. "Come let's pamper you a little." G said holding out his hand, Duo looked at it with sad eyes, but finally grabbed it.

He couldn't fly, his nails were cut, he was alone and feeling the sexual strain of not being mated, all of these told him to just give in and put his life in the hands of old men who could speak little bits of his home language. He had no idea what he was in for and when G said pamper he meant it.

Duo spent the next five months being bathed, each of his feathers washed with care, feed only the best of meats, fruits, and vegetable, exercised in training to learn to fight and protect himself, And played with to stimulate his mind and body. The old men found that Duo was a lot smarter then they thought was possible.

In that time they never clipped his wings nor his nails, growing them back and teaching Duo how to fly, something he was not taught since he was caught at such a young age. Though they didn't try to teach Duo human language, J, G, O, S, and H, tried there hardest in making Duo comfortable and happy. For they knew something that Duo did not.

That a certain Alpha was currently having problems keeping his hormones in check, take it out on his kin and never seeming to be satisfied. the doctors hoped that Duo, as they had learned his name threw trust, would be the bearer that their Alpha, to which they still did NOT know the name of, was looking for. And Duo in spite of trying to be happy seemed to get restless, even more so when he walked past the door leading to the dome, not knowing why.

At times he even sat at the door starring at it with a deadly glare. The doctors had to pull his away struggling, or rubbing to stomach to get him to sleep.

**-----(End chapter)-----**

Yeah I'm done with this chapter…the next one should be up today to. Thanks for the reviews…more please. Lol.


	3. Enter the Dome

-1Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue.

Warnings: See prologue

Pairing: See prologue

A/N: I was having trouble typing this chapter because my sister had Howl's Moving Castle on and I kept getting distracted.

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Clan**

Duo was sitting down on a white couch in a room somewhere in the labs of the doctors looking at a book with lots of pictures, imagining going to those places and seeing the creatures that were printed there, when Doctor G, by far is favorite of the five, Mushroom Man he liked to think of him as, came into the small room. Duo watched him as he walked toward Duo.

"Duo." He said with a smile. Duo smiled at him half heartedly. G looked at the book and took it gently out of Duo's hands, turning a few pages to a picture of an open hill surrounded on one side in cliffs with nests in them, another side by dense trees, and another with a thick river. He showed Duo the picture then pointed at Duo then to the picture. Duo got the message quiet clear. G was asking if Duo wanted to go there.

Duo nodded happily. He knew that it was a type of nesting ground from his people. The nest looked similar to his families, though Duo's family had nested in trees, rather then cliff sides, but it was beautiful none the less. G held out his hand setting the book down on the table.

Duo took his hand and was gently pulled to his feet. Duo flexed his wings and settled them along his back brushing the ground lightly with the tips of his feathers, before fallowing G down the hall.

G and the others had agreed that Duo would be introduced slowly to the Sholaer clan they had in the dome. Growing attached to the young Sholaer in the five month Duo had spent with them. They didn't want to loose him like they had others before. If the Alpha didn't like Duo then he would kill him, if he did like Duo he would ignore him and let him into the territory with no questions, and if he liked him with sexual interest then he would mate the Sholaer almost immediately. So the doctors hopped. They were also concerned whether Duo would allow the Alpha to mate him. The believed Duo to be a bearer because he was kind and gently, and responded well to the stomach rubs along with other physical contact, but looks could be deceiving. Not to mention the fact that Duo had not been around his own kind for almost ten years, meaning he was never taught things a Sholaer bearer should know.

G noticed that Duo was fidgeting now that they were getting closer to the door and was trying to pull away from G. When they stopped at the door, Duo almost backed away completely yanking his arm violently, his nails scratching G's hands. G smiled slightly pulling Duo closer and embracing him gently. This was a sign of a Semi not a Dom. Duo could feel the energy and probably even smell the Alpha's dominating sent, though he was also nervous because he had, again, not been around his kind in years.

G gently pulled Duo threw the door and locked it behind him. He would be with Duo when he first sees the others, if everything went good, then Duo would go back tomorrow permanently. Okay so it wasn't terrible slow, but it was slower then they had introduced the others. G pushed a button on the side wall.

"You can lift the wall now J." He said. There was a confirmation and the wall slide upward revealing bars. Duo was even more nervous now. If felt like being encaged again. But he held his ground or rather he held onto G, then he noticed that the outside of the bars was the very picture G had showed him in the book. G watched with amazement as Duo grabbed the bars in front of him and starred bright and wide eyed at the scene before him, he laughed in excitement.

Duo suddenly fell backwards when a blond haired Sholear with gold wings landed in front of the bars. Bright Blue eyes and a nice smile greeted Duo. The small Sholaer knelt down in front of him and held his hand out, threw the bars, to Duo.

"Caelai, shar'm os basti?" ((Hello, what's your name?)) the young Sholaer said. Duo smiled and grabbed the Sholaer's hand. He was of the desert breed, Duo noticed, bright blond hair, pale skin, and large golden wings to shade him from the sun. They were pale instead of dark to help them blend into the white and gold sands of the desert.

"Duo, shar'm os? ((What's yours)) He saw the blond look at Mushroom man with a watchful eye. He bared his teeth slightly and shook his head at Duo.

"Byr caesi, tardi jharaes." ((not here, maybe later.)) Duo frowned but nodded eagerly. G stood close and looked out threw the bars, the blond Sholaer flew away when G got too close. But G wasn't looking for the blond. He did however find what he was looking for perched in the highest nest. Completely ignoring the opened door and the vulnerable doctor. G had no doubts that the Alpha could easily pry the bars apart. Why he didn't was unknown, but probable had to do with the fact that the Dome was big enough to be considered a fair territory for the bird like humans the fact that it was four times as large as a normal clans territory. G noticed that the Alpha's eyes were closed and he had his nose sticking up slightly into the air.

G smiled. that was how he let both blonds and the ginger haired Sholaer's into the Dome, He had fought with the black haired Sholaer and the brunette and found them reasonable and accepted them, though both the brunette and the black haired Sholaer's had to get stitches and surgeries on broken bones.

G watched as the other Sholaers regarded Duo with interest but kept there distance. The black haired Sholaer however came up to Duo and pulled a small smile on his lips.

"Kadi sai mi o tadi air eiloli." ((Glade to see you made it alive.)) Was all it said before flying away and joining the rest by the river. The others had spoken to him, but only short phrases. Duo was completely excited. G pushed the button on the wall again.

"Okay, that's enough for today, tomorrow we'll let him go in." There was a confirmation and the wall began to close. G watched as Duo started to panic. His wings spread open and he pulled at the bars, crying out to the Sholaer's in the Dome. G was shocked to see the Alpha take notice, Cobalt Blue eyes darting to the boy threw messy chocolate colored hair. He watched at the Alpha stood in his nest, spreading his two wings one black and one white, completely opposite to Duo's wings, as the wall fell past the view of the Alpha and closed Duo turned to G and fell to his knees, silently begging the man for him to let him in the Dome. G smiled and pushed the button yet again.

"I've changed my mind, let's see what happens." G said. "The worst that can happen is that he'll be injured, I'll be right here." G added.

"Are you sure. If the Alpha kills him, well that's 2 million Tyli down the drain. I know I left you in charge of Duo, but are you sure you're…" There was a loud bang on the other said of the wall. "Never mind, just stand back G." J said on the intercom. G smiled and pushed Duo to the wall as it was lifted and G took a step back.

Duo fell rather hard and was going to turn to G with a glare but noticed that the wall was going up again, though the bars were still in place. He watched in excitement as a figure was also being revealed with the much to slow wall. The figure before him was clad in dark blue cloth. Duo could make out the muscle woven tightly under his tan skin. Duo raised his eyes along the firm chest hidden under tight blue cloth, and the different colored wings, one white the other black, to the dark cobalt blue eyes hidden partly under dark chocolate hair.

The Sholaer lend down and reached threw the bars grabbing Duo by the neck and pulled him forward. Duo tried to pull away from the grasp that was bruising his neck. One eye closed in pain. The Alpha's other hand grabbed Duo's hair and examined it. Duo opened both his eyes and meet the Alpha's eyes. Violet eyes gazing into hard blue eyes. He was let go and the Alpha stood up straight.

"O eisi toli." ((You are mine.)) He growled out and then glared at the man standing against the wall watching. He narrowed his eyes in a deadly glare and pointed to Duo. Surely this creature would understand, nothing could be that stupid. He smiled when the man nodded and moved slowly to the button.

"Okay J, open the bars." G said.

"G the Alpha is too close if he plans on attacking you, then you will die nothing will be able to stop him." J said. G noticed that the Sholaer was getting impatient.

"I don't think we have a choice." He said. J sighed in frustration and the bars began to open. They were barely half open before the Alpha rushed forward and had G against the wall, his nailed fingers digging into his neck. Duo rush to his aid quickly and push his way between the Alpha and the Doctor, though the Sholaer's hand was still on his neck.

"Bai vaeri ci malaer ti thys ei jhori ail ei tandri, vari pyl's cor cos." ((No please he saved me from a life in a cage, plase don't kill him.)) Duo pleaded. The Alpha threw the doctor to the side and grabbed Duo by his hair and pulled him into the Dome. The bars and wall closing behind them as the existed the small room. The Alpha threw Duo to the ground and stood over him.

"O eisi toli." ((You are mine.)) He growled out. Duo rolled over and got to his feet.

"Ai shaelyl sai bai oli." ((I belong to no one.))Duo said defiantly and ran away from the Alpha jumping into the sky and flying off.

**-----(End Chapter)----**

Hope you guys like…..New chapter on the way…please Review….


	4. Mating

-----(A/N: Okay so know that there in the dome and all I'm going to write there language in English…though if anyone on the outside is to talk in English it will be put in blabla in stead of "blabla". Got it. Good. On with the story.)----- 

**Warning: NOT MEANT FOR ANYONE UNDER 18. YAOI LEMON AHEAD, BRUTAL, VIOLENT LEMON. BORDERLINE NCS.**

**Chapter Three: Mating**

"You are mine." He growled out. Duo rolled over and got to his feet, much like how a child would, and dusted himself off a bit.

"I belong to no one." Duo said defiantly and ran away from the Alpha jumping into the sky and flying off. Duo hadn't expected the alpha to stay put. After a claim like that he had wanted the alpha to give chance, to earn what he wanted. After all Duo may not have been taught the proper way to be wooed but boy did he know how he wanted to be wooed. Duo smiled, glancing out of the side of his eye and noticing the alpha jumping into the air after him.

The alpha almost caught Duo but at the last minute the boy flew to the left and dived towards the ground, causing him to take a few second to change his direction, only to have Duo change it yet again. Duo, with a smile dove into the forest and started weaving in and out of the trees at top speed, the vegetation flying past him in a blur. He could hear the steady beatings of the feathered wing of the alpha behind him.

Duo could feel the tips of the alpha's fingers brushing against his wings and took a sharp turn back the way he came, causing the alpha to almost hit a tree face first. However, the alpha caught himself at the last moment and pushed off from the tree with his feet, getting a burst of speed and flying past Duo, cutting him off just before he existed the forest. Duo however, determined to not let himself get caught yet push off the ground and burst threw the top of the forest canopy and headed higher into the sky, the alpha close behind.

There was a growl behind him, and Duo made the mistake by looking over his shoulder to see the alpha gaining on him, however the move slowed him down and the alpha grabbed onto Duo's wings and forced them to fold under his weight. Duo grabbed onto the alphas right wing in turn and they both plummeted to the ground, crashing hard, and rolling a few feet.

When the dust cleaned the alpha was on top on Duo and was pinning him down roughly, his grip hard enough to bruise his wrists. Duo pulled his feet up between himself and the alpha and kicked the dominant creature away, causing him to land on his back and roll himself over his head onto his feet. Duo quickly rolled over and got to his own feet before taking off at a run, folding his wings in tightly to his back. He noticed that none of the other Sholaer's that he had seen earlier were anywhere to be seen. He didn't dwell on the though however.

He only made it a few more feet before the alpha was on him again. Pinning him face first to the ground.

"How can I be your if you don't even know my name, and I don't know yours?" Duo asked, trying to roll over and get the alpha off him. "Just so you know, my name is Duo." He said, cried out in pain when one of his wings was roughly forced upward, though not enough to break it, but enough to know that he was going to have some sore muscles.

"Heero." Was all the alpha said before standing up and grabbing Duo's hair forcing the smaller, by a foot, Sholaer to his feet, though not allowing Duo to stand all the way up. Duo smirked.

"Nice name." He said before lifting his foot and kicking Heero in the stomach and taking off into the air, wincing again at the pain in his black wing. He only got a foot above Heero's head when a hand closed around his ankle and forced him back to the ground. Duo landing in Heero's arms, he stopped for a moment to notice that Heero smelled like orange spice and hot cinnamon, before he tried to get out of Heero's tight grasp.

"No more, playing." Heero growled out and started heading for the cliff sides. Duo smiled evilly and stretched out straight, cause Heero to loose his grip, then added his full weight (1) when he brought himself back into Heero's arms forcing the Sholaer to drop Duo. Who in turn rolled away before Heero could grab him again, but didn't make it to his feet before Heero was on top of him. That's when the game changed. Heero grabbed both of Duo's wings and whispered in his ear.

"Do it again, and I'll ripe them off." He threatened. Duo smiled and sighed.

"Well then I guess you win, that still doesn't mean I'm going to be easy." Duo warned back. Heero only smiled and forced Duo to his feet again. He picked Duo off his feet and jumped into the air. And flew the both of them to the highest nest, Duo noticed then that the other Sholaer's were hiding in there own nests, not wanting to be in the way of there leader.

Heero landed near the nest and dropped Duo into it. Duo was surprised to find it covered in down blankets and pillows. Duo lifted en eye towards Heero, usually the nest were made from natural materials, leaves, loose feathers, grass, some times wet mud when it was insanely hot out. It all depended on the time of years and which clan you were in.

"Human interference, there comfortable so we don't complain." Heero explained. Duo nodded and watched as Heero lowered himself to his knees and reached out for Duo. Duo backed up slightly, he did remember his mother saying to play hard to get at all times. Heero growled and pulled Duo's ankle upward so that the smaller Sholaer was on his back. Heero pinned him down, both wrist held in one hand, the other trailing up between Duo's legs.

"Don't you think this is moving a little quick?" Duo said. Heero laughed and kissed Duo hard, forcing his tongue past Duo's mouth, only stopping when he was in need of breath, when he did break the kiss Duo was gasping for air and his cheek were slightly red. Then Heero began to kiss roughly along Duo's neck and collar bone, while his free hand explored Duo's body, rough enough to leave bruises and scratch his soft skin with his sharp nailed. "Ahhh!" Duo cried out, half in pleasure, half in pain.

Duo tried to pull away from Heero, but Heero's firm grip kept him in place. He did let go of Duo's wrist but made sure Duo was still pinned down by his weight of his body.

Unfortunately Heero had been waited for this for too long and was impatient. So his teasing didn't last long, and he forced Duo onto his stomach roughly, which gave Duo the opportunity to try to push Heero away with his wings. Heero However dodge it and with a hard push on both wings dislocated them so that Duo could no longer move them. Duo cried out in pain and tried to crawl away from Heero. This causing Heero only to get more frustrated and push Duo down hard onto his stomach, ripping away Duo cloths easily and throwing them away from the two.

Before Duo could do anything else, Heero was leaning over him. "You are mine until death." He said, sinking his fanged teeth into the juncture between Duo's neck and collar bone. Duo froze and his body went limp in Heero's arms. Just the way it should have been. Heero kept his teeth in Duo's neck, wrapping one arm around Duo's waste to him in the right position, he grabbed Duo's own throbbing member with his other hand and began pumping it harder then was necessary.

Without preparing Duo or without any care of pain he would cause, Heero thrust himself into Duo hard and quick, starting his pace quickly and keeping to it for what seemed like eternity for Duo and only a second for Heero. But for the time that it did take Heero passed into pleasure and the combination feeling, and Duo's scent, a mixture between pumpkin and ginger (2), and all too soon Heero was frozen as he released his passion into Duo, only then did Duo release his in a low and satisfied moan. Heero stayed like that for another minute or two before collapsing onto of Duo.

Heero rolled to his side and pulled Duo into his embrace, running his fingers along Duo's stomach until the beautiful creature in his arms was snoring quiet loudly. Heero drifted into sleep, dreaming of violet eyes and chestnut hair.

**-----(the doctors)-----**

"I have never seen him mate with the others like that." S said from his seat.

"That's because he never mated before, it was purely frustrated release the other times. And the others had been whiling to obey him." J said with a smile of amusement.

"Do you think he forced himself on Duo?" O asked.

"Yes and no." G said. "I believe Duo was just playing hard to get, if he didn't want it he would have fought a lot more. Look we already know there violent creatures, we've come to the conclusion that a clan of these creatures is a 'murder' like the crow. What made you think there mating would have been any different?" G asked.

"Love." O said.

"Love can be brutal at times." G said. "The bad part is, we are going to have to separate them so that we can get a medical report and patch Duo up. It's going to be hard but the Alpha's going to have to leave the nest at some point, either the relieve himself (pee:P), or to eat, and if I know Duo he's going to want to clean himself, the boy can't stand being dirty." G said, he stood and left the room before the other could say anything else.

**-----(The other members of the clan)-----**

"Finally." Quatre said, leaning against the taller brunette. "This means we can all mate now." He said. Trowa smiled. As did Treize and Zechs.

"Yes well, I think this is a good match." Wufei added in, ignoring the love birds.

"Oh, and why is that?" Treize asked with a lifted eye brow.

"Heero was the prince of his original clan and so was Duo. Like I said perfect match." Wufei stood and left the nest to go to his own and sleep, it was getting late and he had a lot of nothing to do tomorrow.

"Maybe one day, a match for Wufei will come along." Trowa said.

"One at a time." Zechs said with a smile.

**-----(End Chapter)-----**

Review please…….

(1) This works I've done it to my uncle when he was trying to get me to go to bed when I was five, and he was in the army. Bwahahahahaha

(2) I have a candle that smells like this, not pumpkin pie, just fresh pumpkin and ginger root, it smells awesome.


	5. A mad Alpha

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Warnings: See prologue P

airings: The usual, plus a surprise

**Authors Note: Okay I had a good question, How does everyone know that Duo was a prince? Well if you remember Wufei was caught when Duo was, he was the black haired kid in the cage, and Solo had said that Duo was a prince. And they spent roughly a year together. More will be explained later. Also I said that Duo had a mother and that would go against the M/M only relationships, Duo's 'Mother' is a male, it's a semi, and bearer. So in reality he is Duo's mother. So there. Anyway on with the story.**

**The Sholaer**

**Chapter Four: One Pissed of Alpha**

Heero sat up slowly, yawning and stretching his arms above his head and bending his back backwards, feeling a few pops in his back, and his wing stretched out ruffled and folded back into his back loosely. He looked down at Duo when he felt the smaller Sholaer roll onto his back with a slight wince and yawn. Heero smile and leaned over Duo so that his upper body was only supported by his elbows and he kissed Duo lightly on the lips. Duo kissed him back and smiled.

"'Mornin." He mumbled and stretched a little. Heero smiled even more and kissed Duo's nose.

"Relax, I don't want you moving today. I will admit I was a little rough on you yesterday." Heero growled out playfully nipping at Duo's lip. Duo laughed and playfully pushed Heero off him.

"I was confident that you wouldn't let me down when I ran." Duo said.

"How could I resist." Heero stood up and pulled a blanket out from a ledge above the large nest and covered Duo with it. "I'll fix your wings when I get back, just sleep for now….they don't hurt do they?" He asked, the concern in his eyes was minimal, knowing full well he hadn't hurt Duo badly. Duo shook his head.

"A slight aching, nothing unbearable…though you didn't have to bite me so hard." Duo said teasingly. Heero smirked and bared his teeth.

"I could bite you harder if you'd like." He licked his lips and smirked again. "You taste like how you smell." He said playfully.

"Oh?" Duo asked. "And how's that?"

"Like pumpkin and ginger root with a sweet metallic tang to it. Quiet appetizing actually." Duo closed his eyes and poked Heero's leg with his foot. Heero shook his head with a smile. "Like I said, just relax I'm going to go get us some food and water. Do you need anything else?" Heero asked. Duo shock his head twice, yawned and promptly fell back asleep. Heero snapped his wings opened and flew form the nest towards the forest.

Heero landed just outside the forest where Quatre and Trowa were standing and greeted them. Quatre jumped slightly and looked at his master with a shocked look. Heero was smiling, and it reached his eyes. Quatre smiled and rocked on the balls of his feet.

"Heero, I'm glad to see that you're happy now." Quatre said, barely able to conceal his glee. Trowa just smile and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I am very happy. What are you to up to so early?" He asked slightly suspicious. Quatre blushed and Trowa looked away, not meeting Heero's eyes.

"Well…we…um….well since you…well….have a mate….we felt it was time…that we…um." Quatre lost his nerve and looked away from Heero. Heero only smiled, and then said.

"So you two will be mated then?" He asked. Trowa nodded with a smile, Heero wasn't going to beat them, which was good. Trowa had lived through one of Heero's beatings and felt that he probable couldn't live through another. "That's good." Heero said. Quatre sprung forward and hugged Heero, who in turn stiffened and waited for Quatre to finish. "Quatre, I don't think Duo would like it if he smelled the scent of another bearer on me, not until he's met you all first." Quatre blushed and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but you've just made us so happy, I'm sure Treize and Zechs will be happy too." He said, Heero shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Those two are already happy." He said. Quatre lifted an eyebrow in question. "They were mated together before they came here. I couldn't break what they already had. But I had to keep some rules and traditions up, even if our clan is a broken one." Heero said.

"One day Heero." Trowa said. Heero nodded. /Yes, one day we will be free from this glass cage./ Heero thought. Though it was far big enough for them to have there space and never get tired of it, a wild creature did not belong in a cage, no matter how big…or small. Heero excused himself from the others and made his way into the forest to hunt.

This was another thing that pissed him off. The food was always provided for them in forms of animals, their keepers would let a dozen or so animals into the dome at the beginning of the week; a few deer, a bear (maybe), some rabbits, a cow on occasion, and some wild turkey. And though the animals were form the wild and required to be hunted, they were not right.

Heero had been born in the mountains, on the cliffs and in the cold. He had grown up on goats, and sheep, eagles, hawks, and reptiles. He had grown use to the warm weather here, favoring the winter when it would snow. They food choice was less then desirable, but edible to him. Quatre had been born to the desert, use to eating rodents, foxes, camel, fowl, and reptiles, he also had to wear warmer close all year round and hated the winter. Trowa had been born to the plans and marshland, use to eating elk, bison, grass fowl, and on occasion moose, he enjoyed the weather here. Treize and Zechs had grown in the high desert plans, colder then the deserts Quatre was use too, they enjoyed sheep, wild horse and deer, rarely eating fowl, and never really liking the taste of fish. Wufei was born of the forest; this food was to his liking, though he missed boar and salmon. Heero didn't know what Duo liked or where he was from, so he decided that a nice deer should be good enough. He's also make sure to catch a few fish from the river, it was only trout and carp, but it would do.

Heero crouched down folding his wings in and getting his dagger ready and waited. He knew the deer would be coming for a drink in a minute or so, and he'd be ready for them too.

**-----(up where Duo is)-----**

Duo opened his eyes when the covered were carefully pulled back and found himself starring at bars. He looked around frantically, was it all a dream…but no he was still in the nest, the down pillows and blankets surrounding him. He looked around and found three of the doctors there, G, S, and O. He backed away from them, suddenly hating all of them. Why would they be here now?

G reached out to Duo and Duo smacked his hand away and backed up even further, but ended up hitting his wings on the rocky walls. He winced in pain. They were still dislocated and slightly bruised.

"Shi ber shal sai caer." ((We just want to help)) G said. Duo glared at him and exploded.

"HEERO!" He called out loudly. To the doctors it sounded like a shrill and they had to cover there ears. "Get away from me you bastards." Duo said, kicking at the doctors. G grabbed Duo's foot and pulled up onto his back, inserting a needle into the Sholaer's ankle. Duo cried out but found himself drowsy in a matter of seconds. The injection wasn't meant for Duo to pass out, but become sedated. Duo was useless to do nothing but watch and endure as the doctors set his wings back into place and clean the wound from Heero's bite.

The sound of powerful wing beats came to Duo's ear and he saw Heero approaching at full speed. The doctors didn't seem rushed however. Duo watched as Heero grabbed at the bars with a monstrous growl and tried to pull them apart.

It won't work this time Alpha, we've reinforced them with Gundanium Alloy, I doubt very much you can break them. O said, but Heero not understanding the language kept trying, desperate to get his mate away from the smelly humans. Heero stood on the ledge and waited until one of the doctors made the mistake to get to close to the bars. That unlucky bastard was O. Heero's hand shot into the cage and grabbed the doctors white over coat and pulled in with all the strength he had into the bars, breaking the mans shoulder and a few ribs in the process. But before Heero could do anything else a dark was stuck into his forearm. Duo watched helplessly as Heero's eyes rolled and he fell from the ledge, one hundred and fifty feet to the ground below and didn't move.

Once the doctor were done making sure Duo was okay they undid the bars and climbed back down the wall, checking to see that the other Sholaer's were okay. They had gotten Treize, Zechs, and Wufei, sleeping the there nests and made sure they would wake for a few more minutes with the darts. Quatre and Trowa had been darted when they were on there way back to the nest and laid on the ground, wings spread out around them. Then they checked and made sure the Alpha was okay. Heero only had a slight bruise on his shoulder from where he had landed other then that he was completely fine. The Doctors made there leave through the whole in the wall and closed it.

**-----(Literally five minutes later)-----**

Heero's eyes snapped open and he was on his feet in no time, looking around from the doctors. He spotted Quatre and Trowa just starting to wake, near by, but no sign of the dome's keepers. Heero jumped into the air and flew to his nest, where Duo was sleeping peacefully. Heero checked him over quickly, roughly rolling Duo over to see if his wings were okay. Duo woke up at the sudden contact and tried to push Heero away until he realized it was Heero then he stopped and leaned into him.

"They didn't hurt you?" Heero asked.

"No, they just patched me up, and…well." Duo blushed not able to finish.

"What, Duo?" Heero asked, a little concerned about Duo's silence.

"Well they…um…well wiped me." He said, blushing even more. Heero glared in understanding.

"They've been trying to get me to reproduce; I think they want to know how it's done. If you have an egg we'll have to destroy it, until we are free of this place. (There part birds remember)." Heero said, Duo pulled away and looked at Heero with anger.

"No." He said. Heero sighed and didn't meet Duo's glance.

"I'm in charge here, and I'm telling you, we have to, to protect our young we must never have any, not here." Heero said.

"Please Heero, I know they won't do anything bad to them." Duo pleaded.

"Come, let's not think about it right now, what matters is that you're okay. I caught you a deer, do you like deer?" He asked. Duo nodded. This conversation was not over, but they would ignore it for now. Duo knew that if he did lay, he would kill to protect them. Even, sadly, if that meant killing Heero or being killed by Heero. Duo sighed and allowed Heero to carry him out of the nest and to where his catch was. Near the river.

Duo and Heero ate in peace for a while, before the others were ready to approach them. Wufei was the first.

"I hate when they drug us. What did they do this time?" He asked Heero. Heero growled and moved closer to Duo. Wufei lifted an eye brow and smiled at Duo.

"Glad to see you made it alive Duo. The way those men treated you everyday." Wufei said. "How long were you with them?" He asked.

"A little over a year, then I was sold to a pet shop, and then I came here." He said. Wufei nodded.

"I came here six years ago, after my previous 'master' was killed." The way Wufei said it, made Duo believe that Wufei had something to do with his 'masters' death. Wufei smiled knowingly and nodded to Duo.

"Well I'm going to go meditate for a while, I'll see you later." Wufei said, waving behind him as he walked away.

"You know him?" Heero asked, Duo nodded.

"A little, we were caught by the same humans and spent six months together in cages being hauled around and shown off like treasure." Duo said. Heero growled and took another bit of his food.

"So you're from the forest then?" Heero asked. Duo nodded.

"Where are you from Heero?"

"The mountains." He said, though neither were specific of exactly where they came from, didn't matter anyway, though. Duo hear the approaching of wings and looked up to see the blond from yesterday and another coming over. The landed softly on the ground and sat down a little ways away from Heero and his Mate and there food.

"I guess you can know my name, now that the keepers are away. My name is Quatre." He said with a smile. Duo smiled back and looked at Trowa expectingly.

"Trowa." Was all he said.

"Well it's nice to meet the two of you." Duo said politely. Heero then growled and sent the two rushing away from them. Master wanted his privacy with his mate, he would get it, damnit. But it didn't last long since there was still two others who wanted to meet the new member of the family. Treize came right up to them and bowed to Duo.

"I see our Master has a good eye for the beautiful." Treize said, Duo almost threw up with the ass kissing in Treize's voice. Heero laughed at Duo's facial expression.

"What and I'm not beautiful." Came another voice, Duo looked over to see a long haired blond man approaching them. He watched with amusement as Treize straightened up and tried to correct what he said without insulting Heero or Duo in the process. Zechs ignored him and looked at Duo with a smile. "Don't mind him, he's arrogant when he meets new people. My name is Zechs and this is my Dom-mate Treize, the pleasure is ours." Zechs said with a smile.

"Nice to meet the both of you as well." Duo said, Zechs grabbed Trieze's ear and pulled him away mumbling.

"What do you think you were doing, couldn't wait until after they ate, couldn't wait until Heero said it was okay to talk to him, you know the rules."

"The others di-"

"I don't care what the others did or did not do…" Zechs and Treize's voices faded off.

"Which one's the Dom?" Duo asked with a smile to Heero.

"Treize, I think." Heero said with a smile.

**-----(Doctors several hours later Warning Adult Topic below)-----**

"Guess what we have?" G said to J

"What?" J said with no emotion, concentrating on his work.

"Eggs." J stopped what he was doing.

"What?" This time there was emotion.

"Duo, will maybe lying tomorrow, depending on how quickly it takes for the egg to develop in his body, but a quick x-ray showed that the eggs were already being developed. And you were right by the way; the bears do have Oviducts like a female bird."

"Then we should make the preparations to gather the eggs once they are laid."

"I think it would be a better idea to see how they take to there young."

"Fine, but if that damn Alpha destroys this batch as well, then the next one will be taken from them."

"Agreed." G said with a happy smile.

**------(End Chapter)-----**

I'm going to say it know to get it over with so I don't have to go threw a huge explanation in the next chapter, but the eggs come from Duo's butt, (There small, and unlike real birds, the actual egg grows in size after being laid, my story I can do what I want.) ((I have answers for everything)) everyone happy….good. Review please……

**P.S. Everything will be revised later, i'm working on revising all of my works.And addind to some of them...**


	6. Sheli os Ael eil Jhyli

Disclaimer: Don't one the characters so don't sue the writer. 

Warnings: read earlier chapters

Pairings: usual plus a surprise

A/N: If I say anything now it'll ruin it, though there is a special little surprise at the end of the chapter, nothing to do with the Sholaer's but a nice surprise none the less. Now on with the story.

**The Sholaer's**

**Chapter Five: Sheli os Ael eil Jhyli (1) ((Translation at end))**

Duo woke up later in the afternoon the next day. The day before had been very uneventful. Heero had shown him around, he had fun talking with the other Sholaer's, learning that they were all from different area's and that all of them had lost there families. Duo came to the realization very early on that this was a new family, different from the rest, but a family none the less.

He sat up with a large yawn and stretched until whatever cramps left his body. He shifted slightly away from the hard rocks in the nest…rocks…Duo looked down quickly and saw three small violet eggs. His eyes bulged and he grabbed the eggs carefully. He smiled in pure happiness; he could feel the heart beats inside the eggs with his delicate fingers, something a human wouldn't be able to feel. Then a dark cloud rose in Duo's mind as he remembered what Heero had said about the eggs.

Heero would destroy the eggs if he found out. But how had he not seen them when he went out this morning. Duo had felt when Heero had gotten up. Tears started forming in Duo's eyes, he didn't want to hurt Heero, and he didn't want his eggs to be destroyed. He couldn't hide them; there was no where safe enough, in Duo's mind the only safe place for the eggs was with him. And soon they would be too big for him to even hide them. And if Heero were to found out that Duo had hide them, Heero would hurt him. Even if Duo did manage to hide the eggs without Heero ever finding out, they would hatch in a month and then what, how could you hide children that needed your care?

Duo cradled the eggs to his stomach and hunched over them, his body jerking with sobs at the thought of what would happen to his eggs. His wings rapped around him, to block himself from the world outside, even if he knew it was useless. He only cried harder when he heard Heero landing on the nests ledge. He felt arms wrap around his wings and back and Heero's warmth over come him, the smell of cinnamon and orange spice filled his nose, but only anger and sadness filled his mind.

"Duo, what's wrong?" Did he know about the eggs, was he playing games with Duo. To see if Duo would obey him. Duo sobbed again, not even answering Heero's questions. Heero on the other hand, who was physically stronger then Duo, lifted his shoulders and pulled the reluctant Sholaer out of his position. Duo looked at Heero and saw Heero's eyes go straight to the eggs. Then up at Duo's watery eyes.

"Please." Was all Duo said. Heero stood up and walked away from him, face set in a glare. He paced a bit in thought then turned to Duo, who protectively brought the eggs closer to himself and turned them away from Heero.

"I don't want my child to grow up in this place." Heero said with little emotion.

"It's not that bad, they take care of us. All there trying to do is find out how we live. It's not like there going to kill and eat us." Duo said back, very carefully.

"They eat chicken eggs." Heero pointed out. Duo glared.

"We are not chickens." Duo said back. "If they eat our eggs it would be ling eating themselves." Heero turned away from Duo again. Duo stood and took a huge chance. He walked up behind Heero wrapped his arms around Heero, pressing the eggs into Heero's own abdomen, and pressing his own body into Heero's back and wings. Hugging him tightly. "Please, I know you don't, but I trust them not to hurt any of us, they may do things that we are not familiar with, but they have given us room to fly, food to eat, and enough room for nesting and play, they even made sure you hadn't hurt me bad, They fixed my wings, though I know you would have done it. They mean good, there just different. I don't think they'll hurt our eggs."

"How do you know?" Heero asked a little uncertain of the situation he was in. He was looking down at the eggs. He wanted to touch them, to feel his children's heart beat, but he didn't want to get attached if he was going to destroy them.

"I have a feeling that if there studying us and how we live; I think they would want to see how we raise our young, don't you." Heero smiled a very small smile and brought his hands up to the egg, his smile only get when he felt there heats beating in rhythm to his own. There were three dominants here, and Heero knew full well that only one would survive the first week out of the eggs.

"Fine, I'll let you keep your eggs." Heero said sticking his nose in the air and moving his hands away form the eggs. Duo smiled, knowing full well that he saw that look his Heero's eyes. He was just being stubborn. Duo pulled away from Heero, bounced so that he was in front of Heero and kissed him, cradling the eggs in one arm, and cupping Heero's face with his free hand.

"Thank you." He said then went back to the nest and started making a comfortable spot for the eggs. Heero smiled at the site. He just hoped that Duo's trust was in the right place with these men. He walked past the nest and to the ledge. "Where are you going?" Duo asked.

"To get you some food seeing as you can't leave the nest for a while. I'll be right back." And with that said Heero dived off the cliff and flapped his way towards the forest. He was going to have to catch something small that he and bring into the nest, and deer would be too much, but some nice fowl would do the trick.

Almost as soon and Heero was gone Quatre, Wufei, and Zechs were in the small caved nest. Duo looked up at them with a smile. Then looked shocked.

"Wufei, you're a bearer?" He asked. He blushed softly and nodded even more softly.

"Um, yeah, please don't ask any more questions." He said. Duo nodded and let it go. If Wufei wanted to tell him then he would. Duo smiled and moved so the others could see the eggs. Quatre was the first to respond.

"Wow, those are beautiful. They match your eyes." He gentle touched one, not without looking to Duo for permission, and smiled even more. "You've got three Dominants here, Duo. Heero must be proud of that." Quatre said.

"He is, he's just hiding it. Being down right stubborn about the whole them." Duo said.

"How did you talk him into letting you keep them?" Zechs asked, Duo looked at him and found jealousy mixed in with the happiness he felt toward there leader and his mate.

"I don't know, I just did, why do you ask?" Duo said. Zechs frowned and turned away.

"Because that two tones winged bastard destroyed mine. I'm not mad anymore, I wasn't suppose to have them until he had a clutch of his own first, but we were not from the same clan so I didn't think it would count, but apparently it does." Zechs looked up happily then. "But now that you have your clutch, Duo, I can have one. So I will be seeing you all later I have some business with Treize." And with a huge smile left the nest and headed for his own a few feet below them.

"Wow, I didn't know Zechs had a clutch." Duo said. Wufei sat next to him.

"It was before you got here. Three days after I came here Zechs laid them, and four days after that Heero found them and destroyed them by-"

"I don't want to know." Duo cut in, his own clutch had been so close to the same fate. "So if there three Dom's here will they still all fight for them right to live?" Duo asked. He was still new to this. He knew he had killed off a semi and a dom when he had been born. The semi's had worked together to kill the dom, then Duo turned to the other seeing how he eyed his 'mother' he became immensely jealous and killed him. He knew it was natural, but he had hurt his 'mother's' feelings for a whole week. He almost killed him, by not feeding him during that time, but then his father stepped in and took care of him until he was well. Duo promised himself that he wouldn't hate his child for that, but he knew it would be hard to watch.

"Yes, it's a jealousy issue, and a dom issue. (2)." Quatre said. Wufei nodded in agreement.

"What was your clutch made of Quatre?" Duo asked. Quatre smiled weakly.

"Me." He said. Duo and Wufei both lifted an eye brow.

"Really, how'd that happen?"

"I was my 'mothers' last clutch, and he laid it during a nice sunny day, but near the end of our term a sandstorm hit and we feel from the nest in the sand bank-ments, rolling further and deeper into the desert. After the sandstorm my 'mother' looked for us, so did my father, I was the only egg that wasn't broken." Quatre explained. He didn't look sad by it though. Duo turned to Wufei and before he could after Wufei answered him.

"I killed to Dom's." He said simple. Then added. "Before they could hatch." Duo and Quatre starred at Wufei wide eyed. "My race are fighters, both the doms and semi's are equal in abilities, the doms are stronger, we are all cunning and usually the first to hatch it the one who survives." He explained further. Duo and Quatre looked at him like there were fully interested in his clan. Wufei just ignored them.

**-----(Heero)-----**

Heero landed next to Trowa and looked straight ahead. Trowa was hunting down a deer, and as Heero landed in bounced away. Trowa growled and turned to Heero seeing the smile on his face, made his forget his anger.

"Are you going to let him keep them?" He asked. Heero nodded. "Does that mean we could-" Heero nodded again.

"I'll help you catch a deer it would like, I want to kill something, just for the joy of it." Heero said with a smirk on his face. Knowing that he was going to be a father made him want to prove his worth. Made him want to kill a creature to prove to the world that he could take care of his mate and his child. Trowa shook his head.

"Naw, that's okay. You should go catch something for Duo." He said. Heero nodded.

"Yes I know, but I am just so…" Heero pause.

"Happy." Trowa added in. Heero nodded.

"I guess I should go tell Treize had can-"

"Thank you Heero, but I already know." Treize landed right next to Heero and smiled. "Zechs told me to get something to eat before we start, something about going on for hours." Treize said with a smile. Heero lifted a brow.

"Why do you let him order you around, you are the alpha in the relationship, shouldn't you be ordering him around." Heero said.

"Maybe in your traditions Heero, but in our clan the semi's are treated like gods, after all they are the ones who have to care for the young." Treize said.

"Yes, but you hunt and protect him, why obey is every word." Treize smiled.

"I find it a fair trade off." And with that Treize flew into the air and left the two alone. Trowa laughed.

"He just doesn't want to admit that he's spoiled Zechs." Heero laughed also, which startled Trowa slightly. "I have never seen you like this." He said.

"I've 'NEVER' had a family before. I grew up in that dome." Heero said.

"Really?" Trowa said.

"Yes, I was alone, I killed my nest mates and I named myself. And I have never trusted any of them. Those humans. Never. But Duo seems too." Heero said.

"Well you're a natural clan Alpha Heero, your trust doesn't come easily. I mean you attack Wufei because you thought he was a Dom and once he told you he wasn't a second from you ripping his throat out you stopped, with me I was a dom, a threat, you completely kicked my ass." Trowa said. "I don't think any one would expect you to give your trust to humans."

"And I never will." He said. "But Duo want right, They have never physically hurt us." Trowa nodded his agreement.

"Well we had better start hunting or we are going to have two very hungry mated on our hands." Trowa said. Heero laughed.

"Sometime I think you spoil Quatre as much as Treize spoils Zechs." Heero said.

"You have already started spoiling Duo." Trowa countered. Heero just laughed and walked away, to hunt on his own.

**-----(end chapter)-----**

Things are really going to started heating up soon. Further down is a surprise for you all….hope you like….Review please.

(1) Bundle of Eggs and Love

(2) Okay this is the usual equation of survival of the hatching.

DDominant SSubmissive

D+D+D (equals) D

S+S+S (equals) S

S+D+S (Equals) S

D+S+D (equals) D

**_(Preview for my next story: First chapter will be up on January 5th)_**

_"And what have you found in his mind that would tempt you to make such a decision Master Duo?" The oldest of the elders asked. Duo knelt below them looking nervous._

_"He has nothing to live for. All he does is fight and kill." Duo answered them._

_"And you wish for him to continue his life as a soldier. You would give him life, only for him to dispose of it again?" The elder asked._

_"No."_

_"Please explain this?"_

_"I would give him a second chance at life so that he may truly live. The war is over I want him to live now, now that he has spent his life killing he doesn't have to anymore."_

_"And who will teach him how to live. Who would take the time it is needed to teach a 'tool of war' how to live."_

_"I will and I'll teach him more then that. I will teach him to love, and what it means to be happy." The elders smiled at Duo's reasoning._

_"Then we grant you this, on one condition. If he dies before the end of his time is passed, then you will also die. Your lives will be joined as one, if you die he does and vise versa. Do I make myself clear, Master Duo Maxwell Healer of Souls?"_

_"Perfectly." He answered them._


	7. The Hatching

Disclaimer: Though I don't own Gundam Wing, nor its characters I do own the story so do not try to take it, and do not sue me for using the G-characters. You won't get any money because I'm not making any money off this fic. Thank you. 

Warnings: Violence, blood, depression, Yaoi, babies, destruction, death of 'a' character (no worries not a Sholaer). _**Death of Children**_ **BEWARE DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE THAT KIND OF STUFF…**

Pairings: the usual plus a surprise hook up with Wufei to come in later chapters.

_A/N: Okay so I asked for ideas to help me move this along and I got a really good one, so I am going to use it with a twist of something I thought of while I was asleep this morning. Yes you heard me a dream, plus something DuoQueen02 wrote. It sounded like a good idea and my dream showed me how to make that possible. So THANK YOU VERY MUCH DuoQueen02, thanks to you I can continue the story. Man I hate brain farts._

_PS. When Sholaer eggs are born they resemble five year old children. I did this because the eggs are huge okay._

_And on a side note I'm not finished with Chained its next chapter will be up right after this one._

**The Sholaer's**

**Chapter Six: The Hatching**

Duo hated this, though he knew it was necessary, well okay maybe not necessary to him, but it was important to the doctors to measure his eggs and gather there 'stats' as they had called it. Duo was with them the first time, making sure they didn't harm his eyes. Now they looked him out of the nest. Duo was sitting on the edge watching them intensely, while Heero was standing next to him growling, and huffing like a mad man. The doctors were cautious enough to stay away from the bars, because even though Heero promised not to hurt the doctors unless they gave him good reason, he found that Heero thought getting to close to the bars was a damn good reason. This of course made Duo smile because Heero was so protective of his eggs, even though he had wanted them gone in the first place. The eggs were now the size of there torsos, as big as they would get, and were a nice swirl of purple and blue.

"I don't like this." Heero growled out for the hundredth time in the fifteen minutes that the doctors had been there. Duo smiled up at him, his smile was small but it was there.

"Heero, they are just trying to learn and they are not hurting the-." Duo stopped what he was staying as J had pulled out a small hammer. Duo stood and spread his wings in a warning and a deep growl rose from his throat. Natural instincts told him to seem bigger then he was. J ignored him however and tapped the egg, not hard, a few times.

Even though it was not hard enough to break the egg or even to damage it, Heero only saw him hitting it, and that was enough reason right there to kill them. Before Duo even realized what was happening Quatre, Wufei, and Zechs were holding him away from the nest, but Duo was thrashing around violently, trying to get to his eggs. Treize, Trowa, and Heero were currently pulling the bars away from the wall. The bars may have been made form Gundanium Alloy, but the walls were still only made from stone, so instead of breaking the bars, they broke the stone, and rushed into the nest. The doctors rushed out through the door, but unluckily for H he was the last in the line and Heero grabbed hold of back, nails digging into the skin before he could get out. The others didn't hesitate to shut the door on him.

Duo was finally able to get to the nest and he fell to his knees next to his eggs. He rapped his wings and arms around them and checked them for any damage, of course there was none. The doctors never hurt there eggs, but Duo always had a feeling they would. He hated humans as much as the next Sholaer, they had killed his first family, had him in a cage for ten years. He liked the doctors, but he didn't like them that much. These were his eggs, his babies, not there's, and they would never touch them.

Then Duo froze in realization. This is what Heero meant. There babies were going to grow up in this dome, with these humans so close. They would always be in a kind of danger. The doctors could take them in the night, or decide they didn't want to study them anymore and kill them, or sell them to other humans. Duo stood and turned to H who was crying in pain as Heero's hand was still twisted in his back.

Please, Duo get him to let go. We aren't going to hurt you eggs. Of course Duo didn't understand them, and doubted that whatever he was saying was important enough for Duo to forget about the safety of his children. Heero smiled; finally Duo saw what he was trying to explain.

"What do you want, Duo?" Heero asked. H looked scared and started to cry, still pleaded for his life. Duo narrowed his eyes and turned away from the crying man and knelt back down to his eggs. That was enough to Heero.

Heero fly out of the nest with Treize and Wufei, and H still in his hand. Quatre, Wufei, and Zechs entered the nest but Duo held a hand up to stop them.

"Go take care of your nests; I don't want anything to happen to them." He said. Quatre and Zechs didn't say anything, nodded their agreement to Duo and flew from the nests and down to there own. Wufei sat down next to Duo. "We need to leave Wufei. We need to get out of here." He said. Wufei nodded, and looked over towards the forest, the screams there was proof that Heero was torturing the doctor for the fool's mistake.

"We have already tried to break the glass wall that surrounds this place, but we can't. Heero got into the building at one point, but they had weapons that knock us out and they just put us back and reinforce the barriers. Quatre even dug through the dirt, but the barriers are under us as well." Wufei explained.

"Yes well they don't know what I'm capable of. Well wait until the storm hits." Duo said. Wufei lifted en eye brow and looked up to the sky. It was crystal clear.

"Duo there hasn't been a storm for a month now, what makes you think there will be one in time for the hatching. It's less then a week away." Wufei said. Duo stood and walked to the edge of the nest.

"I'm actually hoping the storm won't hit until the eggs hatch. I won't be able to carry all three out of here at the size they are now, and I doubt Quatre and Zechs will be able to themselves, and even if we all carry an egg, that leaves two that we have to leave behind. And well need the doms to have there hands free incase we are attacked or something. No it will be best if we leave after they hatch." Duo said leaning on the stone. He watched Heero, Trowa, and Treize leave the forest, Heero was covered from head to foot in blood and was headed for the river to wash up.

"Yes but that still leaves the 'how'." Wufei said.

"Well figure something out; right now we need to focus on not letting the humans get to our eggs." Duo said. Wufei nodded and stood from his spot.

"Well I'll leave you and Heero to your eggs." Wufei looked a little saddened and Duo stopped him before he could leave the nest.

"Wufei, when we do get out, maybe we could find a mate for you." He said, Wufei smiled and nodded in thanks to Duo before jumping down from the nest, spreading his wings to slow his fall down and landed on his own nest.

**-----(time jump)-----**

For the next week the Sholaer's watched over there eggs with extreme care. The doctors were not able to get the eggs alone for anything and decided to stop trying and watch from the cameras instead. Then to there dismay the Alpha along with the other doms went on a 'seek and destroy' mission and destroyed all the cameras in the dome. This of course pissed off the doctors and they tried on several account to get the Sholaer's into the nests to lock them in so they could fix the cameras, this didn't work considering they still had not fixed the Alpha's nest bars and couldn't even get into the dome.

**----- (One week after Heero killed H)-----**

Duo woke up to the sound of a scratching noise. When he didn't hear it for a full minute he shifted and went back to sleep, only to have his eyes shoot open when he heard the noise again, this time louder. Duo sat up and crawled the small distance to his eggs. He watched them in the dark as they rocked a little. He looked for Heero to tell him and found that Heero wasn't' in the nest.

"I went to get food for them." Duo looked up and found Heero landing on the nest ledge with a bunny in his hand, already stripped of its fur and ready to eat. Duo's heart sank when he realized Heero had only brought enough food for one child. This was going to be that hard part for him. He felt Heero's arms wrap around him, and he welcomed the warmth. He would watch the hatching but not the killing. He just couldn't witness something like that.

Together Heero and Duo watched as the eggs hatched. It happened roughly at the same time. A hand would finally break threw, or a foot. Duo laughed slightly when one egg had both feet and arms sticking out, then the wings had came, but the egg shell remained around the body and head. One egg stood up but tumbled onto the other, breaking both egg shells, and the third was soon to fallow. It only took a moment for the children to realize that they had competition. Duo buried his head into Heero chest, Heero wrapped his wings around Duo to hide him from his children as they started to fight.

**-----(If you don't want to read about five years olds fighting then skip this part it's really quick seeing as these are Heero's kids as much as Duo's, and we all know how well these two can fight, runs in the family I guess.)-----**

Heero watched his children fight each other in a sick fascination. One child have messy long dark brown hair and a swirl of violet and blue eyes, a perfect combination of Heero and Duo, while the other two looked a little more like either one, one with lighter hair and violet eyes, and another with darker hair and blue eyes. Heero was silently routing for the first one, though he would never admit that sick thinking with Duo.

Child one was quick and lethal in Heero's mind. He grabbed child two by the hair and pulled his head back biting into his neck and jugular, spilling the boys blood over the boy of them. The third child jumped at the first from behind and ended up getting a foot in the gut. The third child feel onto his back and had the first child on top of him before he could even blink his eyes. The first child grabbed onto the thirds necks and tightened his grip, waiting until the third stopped moving.

**----- (Fighting over)-----**

And just like that it was over. Taking into consideration how Duo would react over the sight of the blood and the dead children, Heero rushed forward, grabbing the two dead children's wings in one hand and the still living child's wings in the other hand and fled from the nest.

Duo just sat there and sniffled not wanting to look over at the nest. He climbed down from the nest and into Wufei's nest, curling up to him. Wufei woke up with a start and say Duo, the smell of blood filled his nose and he realized what must have happened. He rapped his arms around Duo. Duo was soon asleep in Wufei's arms, waiting for Heero to come back.

Heero was busy burring the children in the forest. Deep enough that Duo would never know where they were at. He kept his eye on the still living child as it ate the food Heero had caught for him in quiet. When Heero was down he picked the finished eating child up and carrying him to the river where he washed the blood away from the boy. He spotted Trowa across the river, also holding a child in the water and was washing him. Then Treize joined them carrying his child. Heero noticed proudly that his child was the only one that wasn't injured.

"I never thought it would be that bad." Trowa said in a small voice. "Quatre nearly had a heart attack when they started fighting, luckily one egg didn't hatch, otherwise, I think Quatre would have had a heart attack."

"Zechs just sat there, not saying anything. I think it put him in shock." Treize said his voice was distant.

"Duo didn't watch." Heero said grabbing his child and flying towards the nest he knew Duo would be at. He found him in Wufei's nest along with Quatre and Zechs. Wufei was looking a little uncomfortable but took the job of comforting the three new 'mothers'. Heero smiled sadly and set the child on the nest floor.

"Go see your mother." Heero ordered him. He watched the boy look at him then at the four semi's curled up together. Without really thinking he crawled over Zechs and curled up into Duo's arms. Duo woke up and looked down at the child in his arms, smiled sadly and pulled him to his chest a little tighter. Heero smiled and went back up to there nest to clean up the blood there. He knew Duo wouldn't return to the nest until it was done.

By the time he was done it was almost dawn. He was tired and irritated and wanted to sleep for a good week. He went back to Wufei's nest, finding that all the semi's had there children in there arms, minus Wufei. Quatre was curled around a blond haired child and Zechs around a ginger haired child. Heero gentle woke Duo from his sleep and motioned for him to come back to the nest. Duo did, only waking Zechs since the taller Sholaer had his white feathers draped over Duo's shoulders.

Once back in the nest Duo curled up to Heero, there child in the middle of the two of them, all sleeping soundly through a good part of the morning.

**-----(End Chapter)-----**

Yeah i know how to continue the story, thanks again DuoQueen02...please review everyone.


	8. Loving One's Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, I wish that I did but that is not to be. I do own the story and would deeply appreciate it if anyone asked before posting it else where. Thank you. 

Warning: Loveable scenes, Children, Mean scientist, violence, drugs, language. Yaoi

Pairings 1x2, 3x4, 5(?), TxZ

A/N: Okay this chapter is cute. I just wanted to write something about Heero being a parent and Duo being a parent so there. It'll be cute, but there is some action too so be prepared. Read on my friends….

The song in here is a piece of "This Life" from Sevendust, I don't own it, not making money so don't sue okay

**The Sholaer's**

**Chapter Seven: Loving one's Child.**

**-----(Six days after the hatching)-----**

Heero woke up before the first rays of sun broke over the horizon. He very carefully, without waking Duo, pulled himself and his son, Saeli (1. Say-lee), out of Duo's arms and quietly left the nest. With his son in his arms Heero flew into the forest, where the river entered it and landed in the clearing with the small spring. He put his son down and was not surprised to still find him sleep.

"Sometimes I think you're as lazy as your 'mother'." Heero said, poking Saeli with his finger. Without warning Saeli jumped up and attacked his father. Heero laughed and fell to the ground playfully pulling at Saeli's wings, and his toes and fingers. After a few moments Saeli sat up, sitting on Heero's stomach, his small hands resting on Heero's chest as he leaned over his father's limp body. Looking worriedly into the closed eyes.

"Daddy…are you okay?" Saeli said on the verge of panicking. Suddenly strong arms lifted him into the air.

"Boo!" Heero said throwing his son into the air and catching the bundle of laughing child into his arms. He sat up and tickled Saeli until the boy was almost blue from the lack of air and stopped to let him catch his breath. He leaned back on his hands and watched his son. Saeli lay in his father's lap, his head resting on one knee while his legs hung over the other knee. Saeli had been born with an odd assortment of feathers. Only black and white like his parents, but each wing was both colors.

"Is mama really lazy?" Saeli asked purplish blue eyes looking up at his father. Heero laughed a little and poked his son's nose.

"No, of course not." He said. Saeli got up, rolling off his father's lap, and onto his stomach pushing himself onto his feet with his hands and running towards the small spring. It was shallow enough for the small boy to play in it without a chance of drowning. He turned to look at his father with a smile.

"Daddy, will you sing to me again?" He asked. Heero nodded his head and began to sing as Saeli played in the water.

"Nice to see you, welcome to this place that we call home, life looks brighter now you're here. I know now what I hear, it's a new love that I feel, it's you that blessed us with this life that we've waited for so long. We're so happy now, we're so happy now you're here…" Heero sang lightly. It was a song that he had sung many times since Saeli was born. It was a song from his heart, one that he didn't know he could sing, but he was happy to find that he could. Ever since Duo had come into his life he had been much less brutal towards the others. He no longer had a need to make sure they knew he was Alpha, they knew. And now with Saeli, his life was complete.

Neither Saeli nor Heero noticed the deep purple eyes watching them. Duo laughed quietly at the two he loved so much. Heero took Saeli out every morning for a bath, though Saeli would never now that that was Heero's true intentions, that and to spend time with his son. Duo thought it was extremely cute and had come to depend on watching it just to start his day. Duo quietly headed back to the nest a loving and happy smile spread across his face.

Heero picked Saeli out of the water and put him on his back. Saeli held on to the base of his fathers wings, so that he wouldn't fall off. This was his favorite part of the entire morning. He got to hunt with his dad. He knew to be quiet and not make a sound. He had learned the first day that you could scare away your meal and that would make a very unpleasant mama in the nest. Saeli smiled at the memory. Mama was always hungry.

Saeli watched with an excited heart and was shaking with it. His father was crouching low, a knife in his hand. Saeli could see the deer in the trees clearing and tightened his grip so he wouldn't fall off his father's back. Heero lunged forward sending the knife into the deer's neck. The deer was slung over Heero's shoulder, Saeli was walking behind him carrying the legs up, though even if he didn't they still wouldn't have dragged on the ground; he just wanted to help his father.

Duo watched from the next as Heero and Saeli walked out from the forest caring food and laughing about something.

"Your sun is beautiful." Duo turned to look at Wufei who and landing on the ledge next to him. He sat down next to Duo and watched the two in the distance.

"Yes. I finally have the family I've always wanted." Wufei laughed at that and shoved Duo slightly.

"Yeah I remember your crying when we were caught. How you whine about never being able to get a mate because you'll be locked up in the hands of humans." Duo laughed as he remembered that.

"How are Quatre and Trowa doing with little Vylas (2, via-lass)?" Duo asked. Wufei smiled and then full out laughed.

"It would seem that there little semi child is quiet a handful. Same with Zechs and Treize's little domi." Wufei said.

"Yeah, well Aedeil (3, A-dell) is a little rough. Saeli actually lost his temper with him yesterday." Duo laughed.

"And that surprises you…I mean Heero's not one to lock it temper up." Wufei said with a smile. Duo nodded his agreement. Heero had a tendency to lose his temper easily. Not with Duo or with Saeli but with the others and the humans.

Heero and Saeli appeared then flying up to the ledge with the deer in their grips. Saeli was trying to fly, his wings beating quickly, but Duo knew that the boy's wing were still too small to hold his weight. Once Saeli's feet were on the ground he rushed Duo and wrapped his arms around his neck. Duo was happy that he hadn't done what his own mother had done to him. Glad that Heero had talked him out of his depression the next morning. Duo was happy that he could care for his child. Wufei said it had something to do with not watching the children fight. He said that Quatre was still having a hard time finding the need to care for Vylas, but was getting better. And that Zechs fully ignored his son for five days and had only just started paying more attention to Aedeil.

"Daddy and I caught a deer for you mama." Saeli said. Duo laughed and ran his hand through Saeli's dark brown hair.

"It's for you and him too, you have to eat." He said with a laugh. Wufei took his leave then and returned to his own nest.

**------(Doctors)-----**

"We need to get the children and the bearers so we can make sure they are all healthy." G said. J nodded and brought out sixteen tranquilizers. One was filled with the max dose. This one would be for the Alpha, there where nine smaller darts with minimal dosage, these would be for the children. The doctors, not having any cameras or means to know how many children there were, didn't know how many survived.

**-----(Back in the Dome)-----**

They were all playing out in the field. Watching the three children playing with each other. Or rather Aedeil and Saeli fought over who would be friends with Vylas. Both being Dom's, but the adults new that it would be Saeli would be his mate when they grew up. Being as Vylas was the only semi, and Saeli was the Alpha's child.

Everyone froze when Heero shoot to his feet and pulled out his dagger, looking around for the creatures he smelled. He knew they were there. He could smell the humans, the stupid creatures that they were, were standing upwind. Duo, and the other semi's gathered there children quickly, while the Domi's and Wufei protected them.

There was a pop sound and Heero's hand was to his neck in a second. He pulled the dart out and rushed for the place he had seen it come from. Another dart shot out, a smaller one (one that was meant for the children) shot out and hit in the thigh. It made his stager then fall to the ground unconscious. The tranquilizers doing there job in his blood stream.

"Heero!" Duo called out, seeing his mate fall to the ground unmoving, and feared the worst. He tightened his grip in Saeli. Then the doctors made there presence known, small guns in there hands. One by one the Domi's fell unmoving to the ground. Then Wufei was in front of them his sword drawn. But not use to the weapons he too quickly fell to the ground a red dart sticking in his neck. Duo bared his teeth and growled at the doctors he had now come to hate with a passion. They would have to kill him to get his child, was the only thing going through his head.

Mushroom man shoot at Duo, but the dart missed when Duo moved away from his. Cursing G loaded more into his gun, the extra dart he had from there being only three children. He fired three consecutive shots each one planting themselves into Duo, one in his neck, upper arm, and thigh. Duo cried out and leaned forward dangerously. Saeli was curled up in his arms, clutching at his mother and shacking in fear. Duo wrapped his wings around both of them tightly before passing out and falling to the ground.

**-----(Three hours later still in the dome)-----**

Heero sat up and looked around him. He was still in the field, but Duo and Saeli were not. Neither were Quatre, Zechs, Vylas, and Aedeil. Trowa, Treize, and Wufei were waking up, all of them looking for the others. Heero screamed out in rage, leaning forward and completely breaking down. He had failed to protect them. He had failed to protect Duo and Saeli. He had failed to protect his clan. All he wanted to do now was die.

He ignored the others and just lied there, hunched over, with his knees under him and he thought. The very thing he didn't want to happen, had just happened.

**-----(In the labs)-----**

When Duo woke up he was in the white room that he had first been in. Saeli and Heero were no where to be seen. Duo got up and looked under everything, threw what little furniture there was around the room, either damaging it or destroying it, looking for his son. He fell to his knees and started crying. There was nothing left for him to do. So he cried.

**-----**

Saeli woke up in a small glass box, there were weird tubes threw it and a small breeze for oxygen. All in all the box scared the child out of his mind. His eyes shot around and he found Vylas and Aedeil in similar boxes to either side of him.

Then monsters walked into the room. They started poking around the boxed, typing a few things into the machines, and writing a few things down in the books. Then to Saeli's horror they poked him with a few sharp needles. One drew some blood, while others injected things into his body. By time they were done Saeli felt sick, and wanted to throw up.

**-----**

"So each on only has one child, though all three laid three eggs."

"They must kill them or something. O found the bodies in the dirt berried in the forest. They looked beaten."

"I wish the camera's had seen what had happened." J slammed his fist on the table. Why had they found six dead children in the forest, why did the Sholaer's kill there young. When G voiced this, S threw more information to him.

"The marks are from the other children. The teeth marks, nails. There to small to be from the adults." J nodded.

"Then they fight for there survival. It would make since. These are violent creatures, but they know what there doing."

"How so?"

"Think about it. These are predators at the top of the food chain. You saw how they protected there young. Took us an hour and a half to get the children out form the bearers wings. So by only having one child they don't over populate." J said. The others agreed with him.

"The children already look like five year olds, and there only six days old. The x-rays from the eggs show that they are born with all there teeth, and hair. I could believe that they can communicate this young also, like baby birds do with there parents, maybe even better."

"Their wings are two small to carry their weight, but I think in another week or so they will be able to fly, and at the rate of there growth I think they will look like an eight or nine year old by then. We know that once there a year old they look fifteen, that's how the Alpha grew up."

"Were they able to fix the camera's?"

"The ones near the nests, yes. They didn't want to go anywhere near the Alpha."

"After what he found what was left of H, I wouldn't blame them." J looked up from the screens he was watching.

"The bearers have calmed, slightly; I think we should return the children to them, before they kill themselves." He said. The others nodded and stood up.

**----**

The monsters had only been gone for a few minutes before the returned. Saeli shook as he watched them approached. Then remembering was his Father had taught him he waited. S was the unlucky bastard to open the box with Saeli in it.

Saeli jumped out and attached himself to S's throat with his teeth. The monster cried out and tried to pull the child off him. J came to the rescue, but once the child was off S's neck the blood shot out alarmingly and S fell to the ground, dead, his jugular completely ripped open. J just laughed at this.

"They truly are predators, even so young." He had Saeli by the wings and carried him away. The others followed his example and grabbed the other two by the wings. Saeli thrashed around trying to get at the man but couldn't, so stopped and waited for his chance again.

**-----**

Duo sat on the floor of his room rocking back and forth. Eyes red from crying. When the door opened he looked up threw his bangs and saw the old man enter the room only a little, then Duo's eyes landed on Saeli. He froze and watched as the man put Saeli on the ground and quickly shut the door.

Saeli cried out and ran to his mother crawling into his arms and hugging him tightly. Duo looked Saeli over and quickly found that his son's skin was pale, and he was clammy. Duo wanted to scream and kill and kill some more. They had made his son sick. Then he noticed the blood around Saeli's jaw and mouth. He whipped it off looking for a wound.

"I bit one of them in the neck." He said. Duo smiled and hugged him close. He was proud; his son had killed one of the humans. Heero would be proud…Duo stopped and held his son closer. "Mama, where's daddy?" Saeli asked, looked around. Duo covered them with his wings protectively and didn't answer his son. He had seen Heero fall. Heero was dead (4). Duo failed to notice the door across the room open.

**-----**

Heero had finally moved back to his nest. He decided that he was going to kill the humans before he killed himself. There was no point living if he didn't have Duo and Saeli with him (5). He was leaning against the stone wall, thinking of ways to kill the humans, when he felt the door next to him open. It was the same door the humans had used when they had checked on there eggs, and on Duo that first night he was here. Heero stood and looked into the room.

His heart almost collapsed when he saw Duo curled up with his wings around in him in the middle of the room. Heero could just make out small arms wrapped around Duo's back, just under his wings and braid. Heero rushed forward and fell to his knees wrapping his arms and wings around Duo.

Duo jumped at the sudden contact and shot his head up; teary violet eyes meet teary blue ones. Duo unfolded his wings and buried himself and his son in Heero's arms. After a moment Heero, still holding Duo and Saeli looked around. A wicked smile played on his lips.

The humans had just made a **huge** mistake.

**-----(End chapter)-----**

Yeay, stupid Humans, there going to get it now….review please…

(1) Saeli means twelve…1x2 without the x is 12 so yeah. Lol. Couldn't help it.  
(2) Rockarms (3) Epyon (4) You all know he's only tranquilized, right, and that Duo's just fearing the worst.  
(5) Do you see what I put them though; I give them happiness just to snatch it all away. Damn me.


	9. Stupid Humans!

Warnings: Violence, Death, Blood, Destruction, adult language is heavy. 

A/N: Yeah Stupid Humans!!!

"Sholaer"

Human

**The Sholaer's**

**Chapter Seven: Stupid Humans!!!!**

The humans had just made a huge mistake.

Heero pulled Duo close and whispered in his ear. "It's time to leave this place, keep him safe." Duo looked up at Heero and smiled a deadly smile that spoke murder to anyone who endangered his child.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He said. Heero smiled at him and stood up. He walked to the door making sure not to leave the room. He wasn't about to let the humans separate them again.

"It's time to go!" He shouted out. Knowing the others had heard him. He went back to his love and waited. He didn't have to wait long before Wufei entered the room. He smiled as he noticed what Heero had noticed. The doors were not reinforced with the Gundanium Alloy. Treize, Zechs, and Aedeil came in after Wufei. Aedeil was asleep in Zechs arms and Treize had a protective arm around Zech's shoulder. Trowa, Quatre, and Vylas were next to enter the room, Vylas riding on Quatre's back, and Quatre and Trowa holding hands tightly. Duo stood and also put his child on his back. Saeli wrapped his arms around Duo's neck and waited patiently. This was a hunt in his eyes. He was going to have to be very quiet.

Heero, Treize, and Trowa made quick work of the door, kicking it at once, three times before it finally gave in and crashed to the wall on the other side of the hall way. They looked out and made sure that it was safe for there loves to exit. It was empty.

Moving in a group they carefully, and slowly, made their way down the halls. Looking in every room and around every corner. They were not going to go back to the dome, not matter what. Heero also knew they were going to kill every human in the building before they left. It was the only way to secure their safety.

They all froze to listen. There were people headed their way, their boots tapping on the ground with every step gave away where they were coming from. The Dom's made sure that the semi's and the children were behind them and took out their daggers, in Wufei and Treize case, their swords.

The men were not prepared for the Sholaer's to be so good with their weapons and soon feel to the ground in a pool of their own blood. They moved on.

To Heero's disappointment and relief, they found the exit before they came across anymore humans. He wanted to kill those doctors; he knew there were at least three left. Duo had told him that Saeli had gotten one of them, which made Heero proud.

"Why was in sunny in the Dome, but it's storming out here?" Wufei asked having to shout over the wind. They would not be able to fly in this.

"Because it was all fake." Heero growled out. "Our whole lives have been fake." He looked back at the building. They could kill the rest of the humans and wait the storm out in the building, then look for a new home. The thought was immediately solved for him as more humans started running towards them. No, he couldn't endanger him clan by sending them back into the building. A storm they could handle, but the guns that made them pass out, they could not.

Heero jumped up as then men approached, spun around, and kicked one in the head sending him flying into the wall and cracking his neck back. The group took off for the wall lining the premises, but the gate was shut.

"We need to fly over." Zechs said, holding his child close to him. Aedeil had woken up to the chaos and was now cowering in his mother's arms. Vylas was crying in Quatre's arms, and even Saeli was trembling in Duo's embrace. Heero thought for a moment, more men were approaching, and the gate was locked, not to mention in was made from Gundanium. If they took to the sky they could be blown away from each other, or right out of the sky. He turned as the men approached and made quick work of them with Trowa and Treize. Wufei was currently examining the door.

"Heero, there's no way, unless we fly." Wufei said finally. A dart shot past them and thumped against the gate before falling to the ground. Heero grabbed Duo's hand and pulled him into the air with him. The others following his lead. The gate was a good fifteen feet tall, with en extra two feet of barbed wire.

They're fucking nuts if they think they're going to make it through the wind on the other side of that gate. One man said as they approached.

Heero had his breath swept away from him once they cleared the gate. The wind was at least two times stronger without the cover of the large metal gate. He looked over to Duo and found him holding their son with all the strength he had and trying to fly against the wind at the same time.

Trowa was holding one of Quatre's hands in both of his, Quatre's sandy colored wings were folding under the pressure of the wind. Vylas was clutching tightly at Quatre's cloths, while Quatre had one arm wrapped around him tightly. Wufei seemed to be doing okay, he didn't have anyone to hold him down or help him.

Zechs was clutching Aedeil in both his arms, while Treize had one arm around Zechs waste, his wings flapping hard behind both of them, Zechs was not moving, and his wings hanging limp and open to the torture of the wind. Heero noticed the dart in his upper arm. He had been hit. Wufei looked over to them and immediately helped Treize with Zechs.

If flying over the gate was hard then landing was nearly impossible. The wind kept pushing them upwards. Just as Heero touched his feet to the ground, he folded his wings into his back, and turned to help Duo, a gust of wind decided that that moment was the perfect time to show its face.

It caught Duo's wings and flung him backward, throwing him into the metal wall. Saeli rolled from Duo's lax grip and the wind caught his small wings and pulled him into the air a few feet (we are talking about Tornado and hurricane type winds here, if you've ever been in one then you would know just how bad they can be…more at end of chapter

Heero rushed to Duo, finding him unconscious from the blow, one of his wings broken and the other badly bruising. He looked around for Saeli and found him in Wufei's arms. The rest of them landed without any problems. They all stood up against the wall to get away from the wind as much as possible.

"Wufei can I trust you to protect Saeli?" Heero asked seriously. Wufei nodded.

"Like one of my own." He said. Heero nodded back to him and picked Duo up. Just as they started to head away from the gate it began to open. Heero turned to see the remaining doctors standing there, guns in hand. He looked at them and stood up straight. The wind seemed to have calmed a bit and Heero decided that it would be okay to unfold his wings. The extra weight of Duo over his shoulder should help him. So he spread his wings out to their fullest and the feathers ruffled up in warning. Heero also took a defensive stance and bared his teeth. Wufei stood next to him, glaring at the doctors with Saeli protectively in his arms, his black, red tipped wing spread behind him also ruffled up. Treize stood on Heero's other side with Zechs in his arms and Aedeil in Zechs' arms, his ginger wings, ruffled and spread. Trowa took up a stance next to Treize his brown wings in the same stance.

If you want to loose the safety of the dome then leave, just remember that here you were safe from other humans. Wufei, the only one of the group who could understand the doctors relayed the message to Heero. Heero growled and gentle set Duo on the ground. He walked over to the doctors, tucking his wings into his back, since the wind was picking up again.

The doctors stood their ground. Taking Heero folding his wings as a positive sign. But unluckily for the doctors, Heero was not in a forgiving mood at the moment. Before the doctors could even move Heero had his blade out and sliced it through G's neck, only to spin around and slam it into O's temple. He removed it quickly and shoved it up threw J's jaw and pulled forward, ripping it through his mouth and jaw, only to stab it back threw J's eye and into his brain.

"I don't need the protection of humans to keep my clan safe." He spat out. He turned walking back to Duo and picked him back up off the ground. With that done, Heero and his clan disappeared into the near forest, away from the dome forever.

**-----(End Chapter)-----**

**THIS IS NOT THE END. THERE IS STILL MORE**…..Review please…

I was in a tornado when I visited my grandma's once. We had to go into the basement. It was the loudest thing I had ever heard in my life. It blew most of the roof apart but other then that the house was fine, a few things were missing, you know, an oak bed, an oak desk and chair, pictures, paper, her cat!. So I figured that if it could lift oak furniture that weights more then I do then I think it can lift a child and blow Duo back a few feet. I was also in a hurricane when we went to Florida for a vacation. It was the end of it, but by the looks of the place it was pretty windy.


	10. The First Day of Freedom

-1A/N: I realized when I was writing this that they have weapons that I don't think you could get in a dome, so I'm just going to say that the Doctor's gave them weapons so that they could hunt…like I said, stupid humans.

The Sholaer's

Chapter Ten: First Day of Freedom

Duo had gained consciousness shortly after entering the forest. Taking Saeli from Wufei and thanking him a few times. Heero, and Treize left the others sitting under a rather large over hang, they needed to find somewhere to get out of the rain temporarily. Once it stopped raining Heero planned on finding them a territory miles away from this place. He also figured that since they were all from different places that they would have to come to some kind of compromise.

"Heero if you don't mind me saying I know of a place that will satisfy all of us." Treize said as they weaved around the trees. They were currently headed towards a cave that Heero had spotted in the distance, they would have to make sure that it was safe before they brought the others here.

"And where would that be?" Heero asked, pulling his knife out as they neared the cave. Treize followed suit with his sword.

"There's a place a few weeks away from…well a few weeks away from were my old clan had been, it sits on a right off the coast. There's cliffs there, and it doesn't snow there. I think everyone will find the food to our liking…you mentioned to me once that you missed eating goats or mountain sheep, well this place has them. Wufei will love the selection of fish, and there is wild pig and load of fowl. The sea makes it cooler, but the land moves into a harsh desert with I think Quatre would love to visit every so often. I already know that Zechs and myself would like it, we've been there before. Trowa will enjoy it because it's wet, and grassy. And Duo will like it because a forest lines the coast to the east." Treize explained throwing a rock into the cave. They listened as nothing happened and entered the cave cautiously.

"It sounds fine, we will have to make sure it's not already taken. But first we have to figure out where we are." Heero said. He smiled at his success a finding a dry place to stay for the day. The cave was empty and big enough for all of them to fit with a nice fire to warm them. They had been free for a good two hours now, and they were doing fine. "Come let's get the others." He said.

-----(Back with the others)-----

Duo cradled Saeli in his arms, the boys checks were red with fever and he was shaking slightly. True that the ran, wind, and cold weren't helping, but Duo couldn't help but blame himself and the humans for his son's condition. He also found that Quatre's and Zechs' sons were in the same condition. Zechs was still out cold from the dart, and Wufei was holding Aedeil. Trowa had Zechs protectively next to him, while Quatre leaned on Trowa's shoulder, dozing lightly, Vylas sleeping between them.

Duo, Trowa, and Wufei froze when they heard footsteps coming towards them, if they stayed quiet nothing would find them, they were well enough hidden, they rain and wind hiding their scents. They jumped slightly when Heero and Treize jumped into view right in front of the over hang.

Without saying anything Heero grabbed Duo's hand and pulled him to his feet. Duo maneuvered Saeli so that his head was on his shoulder and his arm around his butt, pulling one wing over to protect the child from the rain. Heero reinforced the protection with his own wings. Treize picked Zechs off the ground and cradled him in his arms, while Wufei wrapped his wing around his body to protect Aedeil from the rain and wind. Trowa gentle woke Quatre and helped him stood.

"There's a cave about a quarter of a mile." Heero informed them. They didn't say anything, but nodded. They were all wet, hungry, and a little tired. They hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, all of them worried about the other and their children.

Once they were in the cave they each found a place to be a little bit away from each other. Wufei working quickly and made a fire in the middle of the cave that quickly brought warmth to his and sat quietly near it, giving the others their privacy. Treize was quickly asleep curled up with Zechs and Aedeil between them. Trowa and Quatre were in the same position a little distance away from them.

"Heero, I'm worried about Saeli." Duo said. Heero looked down at there son and noticed the fever.

"Well just have to keep him warm, and hydrated." Heero said. Though inside he was screaming to himself that he should have made the humans suffer before killing them so quickly like he had. "Sleep for a little bit, I'll get us some food in a bit." He said kissing Duo's forehead and pulling him to lay next to him on the ground. He smiled and drifted off the sleep. They were free…being the last thing he thought.

-----(A few hours later)-----

Duo woke up alone…well without Heero or Saeli. Normally this would have been fine, expected. Saeli always went out with Heero to hunt and spend the morning together. But it was different this time. Saeli was sick, they weren't in the dome, and it was raining…okay so it wasn't raining any more, but it was still windy and Saeli was sick. Duo stood and looked around the cave. The other Dom's were gone as well, while Wufei was placing with Aedeil and Vylas by the fire. Quatre was currently skinning a rabbit, and Zechs was sitting next to the cave entrance, keeping an eye out for the Dom's

"Where'd they go?" Duo asked, walking up to Zechs. Zechs looked up at Duo.

"There looking for someone. They're trying to find out where we are." Duo's eye twitched and he almost blew up. Seriously. If you've seen Gundam Wing, and Duo was capable of blowing up, well he would do an exact imitation of Wing Zero when Heero self districted. Instead, he blew up verbally.

"He took Saeli to go out and find where we are!" He wanted to scream. "What if something happens, what if humans find the. What if they are attacked by something? Saeli's too big to sit on his back now, it'll be harder to protect him. (Saeli's about the size of an eight year old now, along with the other children. "AND HE"S SICK!" Duo yelled, Quatre and Wufei looked up at him, while Aedeil and Vylas froze in there play.

"Duo calm down I'm sure everything is fine." Zechs said, standing up and putting a hand on Duo's shoulder. Duo was about to say something but something just outside the cave caught his attention.

"What is that?" Duo asked moving past Zechs to get a better look. Zechs also turned to see what was happening. He couldn't see anything at first but soon his eyes fell onto the tip of red feathers.

"You're going to have to hide better then that!" Duo called out. He was pissed and he wasn't going to take being hunted easily. Wufei stood next to them now his sword out. Quatre took the children further into the cave and waited there.

"What do you think it is?" He asked. Duo shook his head.

"It's either a bird or a Sholaer." He pointed out. Wufei nodded. Leave to Duo to point out the obvious. Of course it was a bird or a Sholaer, nothing else had feathers.

Before anything else could be said the creature rushed from the bush and towards the three standing there. Duo and Zechs each took a step to the side avoiding the Sholaer that charged them, which left Wufei wide open who was ready for him. Wufei swung his sword and was a little surprised when he hit nothing. The attacking Sholaer had ducked, then pushed upward and slammed his fist into Wufei's stomach knocking him onto his back, his breath leaving him for a second. Duo and Zechs took that chance to jump of the attacker and take him to the ground.

Wufei got to his feet, rubbing his stomach and more then pissed. He placed the edge of the blade on the intruders neck. The attacker was breathing hard and looked as though just that stunt had tired him out. Duo looked up at Zechs with a lifted eye brow and then at Wufei.

Duo and Zechs carefully got off the larger Sholaer, making sure he was still pinned down. Duo noticed the large gashes on his sides and that his wings were just about broken and thrashed.

"Let me go, I won't attack you." The man said. Duo glared and flipped the attacker over.

"Solo!" He screamed out. The Sholaer sat up, with the help of Zechs and Duo, and pulled Duo into a hug.

"Duo, you're okay." He said pulling away and examining Duo. Duo rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah I'm okay. What happened to you?" Duo asked checking Solo over, fussing over the deep wounds.

"I was attacked by a bear….what happened to you?" He asked. However before Duo could say anything however, he was jerked away by a strong hand. He landed hard on his back and looked up to see Heero approaching Solo. Duo got up quickly and wrapped himself around Heero's waste.

"Heero wait!" Duo said. Heero looked down at him with a deadly glare. He pulled Duo off him.

"Duo…he just endangered our children and our clan. We just watched him attack Wufei." Heero said.

"Heero, please, he didn't mean too, he's my friend. He's from my home clan, please Heero give him a chance. He could help us." Duo pleaded, standing up to look Heero, eye to eye. Heero looked over at the blond and red haired Sholaer and growled out loudly. Solo visible flinched at the sound and ducked his head down.

"Fine, but I will be keeping a close eye on him, and he will have to fight with me once he's in a suitable condition. I'm not going to have an unmated Dom in my clan without a challenge. He's to hunt for his own food." Heero barked out. "Do you already belong to a clan?" Heero asked him. Solo looked up at him and shook his head.

"No. I just got away from my human master a few days ago. They all think that bastard died of a heart attack. The fools." Solo spat out. Heero nodded his head.

"Fine. Stay away from the children." He added as a second thought. Heero turned around and came face to face with a very pissed off Duo. "What I said he could stay!" Heero almost whined….ALMOST. He didn't enjoy seeing Duo mad, he liked to see him smile and laugh.

"Why did you take Saeli out with you?" Duo asked. Heero gulped, he hadn't expected to be questioned about it.

"I always take him in the morning." Heero said back. Duo held up Saeli's arm to get Heero's attention to their son. Heero looked down at him. "What?" He asked seriously. Duo rolled his eyes and knelt down to his sons level.

"Red cheeks." Duo pointed to his cheeks. "Droopy eyes, and watery." He pointed to his eyes. "Fever." Duo said, making a show of checking his temperature. "He's got a fever." Duo said again when Heero only lifted an eye brow. Heero smiled.

"Duo, I took him with me so I can get him something to drink, and eat. I brought him back as soon as we were done." Heero explained. Duo sighed and sat down.

"Momma are you okay?" Saeli asked sitting down by his 'mother'. Duo smiled and looked at him.

"Yeah, momma's okay." He said. Heero knelt down next to him and cupped his cheek in one hand.

"Duo relax. Everything will be okay. We'll find out where we are and soon we'll have our own territory, soon we'll have a home, and everything will go back to normal." He said. Duo leaned forward and kissed Heero. Saeli stuck out his tongue and looked away.

"Ewww." He said. Heero and Duo laughed.

"I could tell you where you're at." Solo piped in. Heero looked over at him and glared slightly. Solo gulped but didn't look away. Wufei was busy cleaning the wounds on Solo's side and back, which Heero felt was strange for Wufei to be doing. He looked back at Duo and lifted an eyebrow again. Duo looked at Wufei, then at Solo then to Heero and smiled.

"Looks like you'll have to accept him anyway." He whispered .

"We will see." Heero turned back to Solo and nodded. Solo smiled and explained to Heero where they were. Treize was happy to find that they were only a few days away from there old clan territory. Which meant the territory Treize had been talking about was only a few weeks away.

"But we might want to leave soon. This area has a pretty aggressive clan. And it's bordered by three human cities, and a village not far from here." Solo explained. "I was trying to get away from the clan when the humans came into the area, the clan fled, then a bear wondered into the camp just as they were attempting to tie me down. They pissed the bear off by shooting arrows at it and went into a rage. I just barely escaped with my life." He explained.

"Why did you attack us?" Duo asked.

"I thought you where member from the clan from earlier. I knew you were Semi's but I didn't want you to tell the Dom's and have them come looking for me again." Solo admitted.

"You would have been better off if you would have just left them alone. As long as you left them alone they wouldn't have done anything to you." Trowa said. Solo nodded.

"I haven't been with a clan for a long time." Solo said, smiling sadly.

-----(End Chapter)----

Sorry for the slow chapter, but the next chapter gets interesting….really interesting…review please

A/N: in case you're wondering. The Sholear children grow faster then normal children. When they look eight there only a few months old. I based this somewhat off of birds. Birds grow quickly, in fact their ready to go on their own in a matter of a few months. Once they reach adult size they stop growing. Sholaer's also live longer then humans, but about twice as long. by the time they are Two months they learn to fly. So right now the three children are on the verge of being ready to fly.


	11. Biting ProblemsChild Feathers

-1A/N: Okay I have more of the children in this one and the clan moves on from the cave... someone has a problem with biting people...on with the story.

**The Sholaer's**

**Chapter Eleven: Biting Problems and Child Feathers.**

Duo made it a point to wake up before Heero and Saeli, which he failed at. When he woke up Saeli was over with Aedeil and Vylas playing come hand game they had created, waiting for the adults. Heero was putting out the fire that they had kept going through the night, while Trowa was working with the furs they had collected. it was only two deer skins and a rabbit, but they would be used to make clothing or pouches for water, so they couldn't just throw them away, could they. Quatre and Zechs were watching the children, while Wufei was watching Solo. Duo was happy to find that he had not been the late one to wake, Solo was still sleeping soundly. Treize was no where in the cave.

Duo stood and walked over to Heero, draping himself over Heero's back and kissing him on the cheek. "How is it that everyone can wake up before me?" Duo asked. Heero straightened up and looked at Duo.

"Because I let you sleep. I woke up Trowa, Treize, and Wufei, they chose to woke up their mates, not me." Heero said. "And Saeli wakes up with me." He added. Duo smiled.

"And I was trying so hard to wake up before you two too." Duo said pouting a little. Heero kissed him on said lips and pulled him into an embrace.

"EWWW!!!" Said three little voices at the same time. Duo leaned forward and puckered his lips.

"I'll kiss you all too." He said through his lips. They kids ran off screaming and laughing, Quatre stopped them from leaving the cave by stepping in their way, it didn't stop them however, as all they did was change direction and run towards Zechs Jumping onto him and taking him to the ground. Zechs laughed and rolled over so that he was on his back, taking the kids one by one and tickling them. Duo laughed at them and went over to join them. As soon as he was close enough the kids launched themselves at him. Duo caught two of them, while Zechs managed to catch one. Quatre joined them taking his child from Duo and joining in all the tickling fun.

The children were red with laughter and ready to pee their pants by the time Treize came back into the cave. Duo watched out of the corner of his eye as he, Trowa, and Heero talked for a moment. Treize seemed to be in some sort of hurry. Duo got up and walked closer to them.

"The children can't fly yet." Trowa pointed out.

"What's going on?" Duo asked, Saeli was sitting on his shoulders. The others, minus Solo, joined them quickly.

"The clan here, knows we are here, we need to leave now." Treize said.

"If we walk through the forest them they'll pick up on us. If we fly it's free territory and we can travel without problems." Heero pointed out.

"We can just carry the children." Duo said. There, problem solved.

"Duo Saeli's almost fifty pounds, and we don't even know if Solo can fly with his injuries." Heero pointed out. Duo sighed. "And even if the children could fly their not strong enough to fly the distance it would take to clear the territory."

"We could hold his hands. Me on one side you on the other. If Saeli uses his own wings it should be fine, and he would getting the exercise he needs." Duo said. Heero nodded. It would have to work. There was no way they could leave the children behind, and their was no way Heero would allow his clan to be in danger longer then they had to be. But that still left Solo.

"If he can't fly, we need to leave him behind. For the sake of the children." Heero said sternly. Duo took a deep breath and nodded, hopping that Solo could fly. Wufei went over to him and gently shook him awake.

"What is it?" Solo asked sleepily.

"The clans on to us, can you fly?" Wufei asked. Solo nodded his head.

"If it means I get to live, then yes." He said. Wufei nodded and helped him stand.

The all gathered at the end of the cave. "We are headed northwest, stay close." Heero said. He grabbed Saeli's free hand. Quatre and Trowa grabbed Vylas hands, while Treize and Zechs did the same with Aedeil. Wufei and Solo took to the sky first. If the clan was there they would attack them first. Then Heero, Duo with Saeli, Quatre, Trowa, with Vylas, and Treize, Zechs, with Aedeil.

They were in the air for a good ten minutes before a clan member from the territory flew up to them and cut off their paths. Duo took Saeli into his arms, while Heero hovered in front of him.

"You're trespassing." The blond Sholaer said.

"We are just passing through. We don't know the area, we will get out of you're territory as soon as possible. We are sorry for the intrusion." Heero said. keeping an eye on the threatening Sholaer.

"Where is you're leader?" The Sholaer asked.

"You're talking to him." Heero growled out.

"You're a little young to be a ruler of a clan. And you're clan is odd. I see Sholaer's here from all over. Where is your Territory?" The Sholaer asked.

"I am the Alpha, and we left our own home to find a new one. AWAY from humans." Heero said. The Sholaer smiled.

"You're the group that escaped the dome." He said. Heero didn't answer him.

"My name is Dangel. I'm leader of this clan and Alpha of this territory. I will let you pass for a price." He said. Heero narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"One of you're Semi's, we are short handed and need a bearer...my choice." The Sholaer said, eying Duo. Duo held Saeli closer and glared at the man.

"No." Heero said shortly. "You will let me pass and the price you will receive is you're life." Heero said. The Sholaer lifted his eye brow in doubt.

"We out number you six to one, including you're children, and your injured."

"I am more then capable of a fight." Solo said from just behind Heero.

"Well if you're the Alpha then I think I'll take my chances." Heero said with a smirk. That made Dangel sneer at him.

"Oh really, you're willing to risk your family for the price of one Semi?" Dangel asked.

"No, I'm willing to risk our lives for the price of one love." Dangel glared at Heero, but Heero's glare out matched his.

"You think you're that good, huh."

"Obviously you don't, otherwise you would have called you're clan into battle already." Heero said, pulling out his knives. Dangel eyed them with interest. "You have two options, call you're clan out here and risk a much bigger problem them being short handed on mates, or let us pass." Heero said.

Dangel thought for a moment, but it was a moment two long and Heero was behind him with his knife on his throat. Dangel was shaking know. "I usually don't give anyone a second chance. I'm going to make an exception for you if you let me and my family pass unharmed." Heero said.

"I'm sorry but I can-" Heero slit his throat and let him fall from the sky. It was at that moment when the others chose to come out. Whether Dangel had been bluffing or not, only ten came out from the forest. Heero felt like laughing. He dived forward with the other free members of his clan and attacked their attackers before they could get too close to the children.

One slipped passed them and headed for Duo, who was the closest to the battle. Duo growled at him spun around and kicked him in the face. The man reached out and caught Duo's other leg, while his head was snapping to the side. He looked back up at Duo.

"You bitch."

"Oh bit me." Duo said back. He looked at Saeli, Saeli smiled. He let Saeli go. Saeli landed on the mans back and sank his teeth into the mans neck. The man screamed out and let go of Duo's foot. The man reached for Saeli, but Duo stopped him by kicking his feet. Duo dropped down and went to grab Saeli himself, when the man grabbed his wings and bent them in an odd direction. The three of them plummeted to the ground in a flurry of feathers of blood, from the now dead man's neck. Duo couldn't reach them man's hands on his wings and was trying desperately to get the man off him.

Heero watched in horror as Duo and Saeli passed him in a free fall, closing in on the trees quickly. He dove for them, folding his wings, but someone grabbed him from behind. Heero turned to see one of the attackers. Heero jumped at him with his knifes. He needed to save Duo and Saeli.

Saeli worked his way onto his mothers back, almost flying off, but kept a good grip on his mothers wings. He forced the man's hands off with a little difficulties, just as the fell into the trees.

Heero watched as they disappeared into the trees, there was no way he could catch them. He shook his head and his eyes started watering.

Duo flipped over quickly catching Saeli before turning again and pulling upward just before he hit the ground. He dodged to the left, then the right avoiding the trees. Duo smiled. He weaved in and out of the trees, dodging branches, and other birds as the flew. This was Duo's element, flying through the trees, he folded his wings as he flew through a tree that was growing in two directions, and made a sharp angle upwards.

Heero was breathing hard. He was going to hunt and kill every last member of this clan. Was what was going threw his mind when he saw Duo and Saeli burst through the trees and into the open air. Heero dove for them, catching them and embracing both of them tightly. Duo felt something wet on his shoulder and smiled.

"Heero, it's okay." Duo said

"I thought you were gone, for sure." Heero whispered.

"You should have seen it dad. Momma pulled up just at the last moment, then had to make an immediate dodge to a tree, and he weaved through the trees and even flew through a double tree before flying straight up into the sky, it was so cool." Saeli said, talking more then any of them had heard him do before.

"Wow, and I was starting to worry that he would have a vocabulary like you Heero." Duo said with a laugh.

"Baka." Heero said, kissing Saeli and Duo on the foreheads. "Let's get out of here, before more come after us." Heero said. Duo nodded and they joined the group.

**-----(Later that night)----**

Saeli walked up to Vylas and pushed the little semi, a little hard, but not enough to hurt him.

"Why'd you do that?" He said pushing Saeli back.

"I'm going to be the best flyer." Saeli said bragging to the little Semi.

"Just because your mom can fly like that doesn't mean you can." Aedeil said folding his arms. Saeli smiled and flew to Aedeil, who's eyes widened slightly.

"I can already fly, which is better then you." Saeli said in a defensive voice.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Saeli said throwing himself at Aedeil. Vylas pulled them apart and turned to tell Saeli to stop, accidentally touching lips with him. Vylas pulled back, eyes wide. Saeli just smiled with a smirk and a lifted eye brow. Vylas ran off and jumped into Quatre's arms, snuggling close to his mother with his cheeks slightly tinted red.

Saeli ignored what ever Aedeil was saying and went to snuggle with his parents for the night. Duo and Heero snickered a little as they watched their son walking back.

"Smug, just like you." Duo said. Heero just laughed at that.

**----(End Chapter)----**


	12. A Home to Call Theirs

Chapter Twelve: A new home.

Duo finally managed to wake up just as Heero and Saeli where getting up. Duo watched them with loving eyes as Heero playfully pushed their son away from the furs as he started packing them into their sack. Saeli laughed and attacked his father jumping onto his back and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I got you." He said.

"Not for long." Heero said, pulling Saeli off him back, over his head, and onto the ground where he pinned him down with one hand. "Get out of that." Heero said tauntingly, while packing with his other hand. Saeli wiggled wildly trying to get out of his fathers grip. Then Saeli's eyes fell on Duo's and he stopped wiggling.

"Daddy, mommy's awake." Saeli said. Heero looked over his shoulder at Heero, his eyes showing nothing but love.

"Deciding to get your lazy butt up, huh." Duo said up.

"HAHA, very funny." Duo said moving so that he pinned Heero onto the ground. Heero didn't fight him, only laid there looking up at Duo. Duo's face changed into one of slightly evil intentions. Heero's face fell. "Oh Saeli I think revenge is in order." Duo said with an evil smirk. Saeli laughed and pounced on his father.

With Duo pinning him down and Saeli tickling him, Heero had no chance. He knew he could easily throw Duo off of him, but he was a little distracted with the small fingers brushing over his skin.

"No…okay….no…(laughing)….wait….(Laughing)…no more." Heero pleaded through his laughter.

Saeli made a mistake, however, when he stopped tickling so he could shift to get a better angle. Heero took his chance, pinning Saeli down with one hand and Duo down with his other. Duo looked a little shocked. Heero addressed Saeli first.

"You turned on me." He said with a playful gleam. "for that you shall be punished by way of tickling…And you…my mate," Heero said turning to Duo. "You turned my son traitor to me, for that you shall be punished by ways of being ravished until I see fit." Heero said with a smirk.

Duo playfully threw an arm over his eyes dramatically. "Oh, is there no one to save me from this lustfully hot villain." Duo said, though he could barely contain his own laughter. Heero leaned forward and gently kissed Duo's lips. Saeli made a face and pushed free of his fathers grip. He stuck his tongue out and made his way toward Vylas who was just waking.

"You can that being ravished?" Duo asked when Heero pulled away. Heero growled and was about to make due on his promise when he was interrupted by Trieze.

"Heero, I think we should get going. It's not much further now, maybe half a day before we reach the coast. Then I'm sure Duo wouldn't mind helping you in breaking in our new home." Trieze said with a smirk.

"He has a point." Duo said with a smirk. Heero grumbled and got to his feet helping Duo up as he went.

"Fine, get everyone ready Trieze, we'll leave in an hour." Heero said and smile at Duo. "I intend to keep my promise of punishment, Duo." Heero said.

"Oh Heero, trust me, if you don't keep that promise, there is something seriously wrong with you." Duo said with a smirk and started helping Heero pack their stuff.

----------

Saeli was showing off. Everyone knew it. The adults of the clan, just laughed and cheered him on. Duo would fly by grab his hand and spin him around in the air, while Saeli laughed and tried out a few acrobatics of his own. With his mothers tutoring he picked up flying fairly quick.

Vylas watched Saeli with intense interest and had tried to fly a few times himself. Though Quatre or Trowa always had a hand on him, or stuck close by. After a few hours he was able to maintain flight on his own. Though he wasn't as good as Saeli he was still able to keep up with the other boy.

Aedeil was another story however. He also learned to fly pretty quick, learning quicker then Vylas, but stayed near his parents once he had the hang of it. He watched the two with a longing of sorts and didn't know why. He was suddenly pushed forward by his mother, towards the other two.

"Aedeil, come play." Vylas said tagging Saeli and taking off in another directing. Quatre laughed as Vylas hid behind him, then had to take off for Trowa as Saeli gained on him. Aedeil took a deep breath, let it out, then decided it would be a good idea to play.

Duo and Heero watched the children playing from just above the group. From there Heero would see his entire clan, and any possible danger to them. Just to the left of the children flew Quatre and Trowa. Keeping the left side safe, while giving the children room to stretch their wings. To the right flew, Zechs and Trieze. Keeping that part safe. Behind them flew Wufei and Solo, watching the rear of the clan, to make sure no one snuck up on them.

----------

Hours later found the Sholaer's tiredly making their way over endless miles of sand. Duo, Quatre, and Zechs, found themselves with extra luggage as the children had gotten tired and were finally asleep from their flying. Heero looked back and slowed down a bit.

"Duo, would you like me to take Saeli for a bit?" He asked, Duo had refused the first time. Duo was about to reply but Trieze interrupted them.

"There it is." Trieze said. Duo and Heero, along with the fest of the clan looked forward but only saw the water illusion of sand in heat.

"Where?" Duo said, squinting his eyes. Trieze smiled.

"I think I see it." Heero said. "We're almost there." He said to Duo.

And true to the word, the ocean was over the next sand dune, which happened to be the cliff side Trieze had spoken about. About a mile north of them, they could make out a tree line, behind them the desert, and to the south and west nothing but beautiful blue ocean. They all landed on the cliff side.

"It's beautiful." Duo said

"The perfect home." Heero said.

"It's warm too." Added Trowa

"The children will enjoy it." Quatre said.

"It's safe." Zechs said.

"And large enough for our clan." Trieze added.

"And the food is plentiful." Wufei said.

"Finally…a Home." Solo added.

Everyone smiled at that.

"Yes, a home for all of us." Heero said.

OWARI…..or is it.

There is actually a sequel to this that I have already started, but I can not guarantee when it will be up, I have two other sequels in the process. Into the Wild (Sequel to the Preserve), and Zoology (Sequel to Zoophilia)


End file.
